To Become A Death Eater
by Hanneot
Summary: Ashley Johnson came home for Christmas and found her boyfriend cheating on her. She killed him and then her life changed completely. Maybe she was on the wrong side of the war? Did she belong to the dark side? R&R please :
1. The End Of Something Good

**Author's note: I'm sorry for all the wrong spellings in here and the grammar. I also haven't had any one of my friends read through it so I don't know what you'll think of it. You don't like it? Tell me and I'll do something about it. I'm not sure about the name yeat either, but what I've thought of the story so far it matches perfectly. A little revealing maybe, but whatever :p I might change it..**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Ashley and her family ^^ Enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1; The end of something good.

I looked around the train station to spot one of my drivers. He came over and greeted me by kissing my hand.

"Lovely to see you again, Miss Johnson" I smiled. "Where's your luggage?" Sebastian was a middle age man with dark blonde hair. His blue eyes stared into mine. When I was twelve years old, I had a crush on him.

"It's over there" I pointed to my right and he went off. Everyone around me was so busy and happy. It was Christmas vacation and everyone was looking forward to get home after spending so much time in a cold castle.

"Shall we go, Miss Johnson?" Sebastian asked and I followed him towards the car. When I was near the exit of the station I stopped a blond haired boy.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy!" I yelled and he turned around and smirked. Draco didn't say anything back though. I followed Sebastian out to the car. He had taken the black Mercedes. I sat in the backseat and buckled up. I was never a fan of muggle things, but cars were genius, seriously!

"Ashley, honey!" my mother came running towards me once I came into the door to the mansion. "You're home" she gave me a big hug and yelled for my dad to come downstairs. He was probably up in his office.

"Ashley" he said and smiled. My dad was far from over hysterical like my mom. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She smiled like crazy and gave me another hug. I ran over to my dad and gave him a hug to. My dad looked more like me than mom did. Both dad and I had light brown hair and green eyes. Except my hair were to the middle of my back and his were much shorter.

"It's so good to be home" I said and smiled to myself. This meant I could see Marcus. I had waited for that the whole year. Marcus and I had been together for four years. He was a muggle tough, but I didn't care. "I'm going up to change and then head over to Marcus, alright?" My parents nodded and I headed up to my room. I pushed open the door and looked around my big room. There was something different then sharing it with three others, like I had done at Hogwarts. I had a huge king size bed with a big painting over it. I walked over to the black doors across from where I stood and opened them. That was my walk in closet filled with clothes. I put on a pair of black jeans and a green loose top. Over that I took a beige coat, a black scarf and matching gloves. "Ready" I told myself and headed down the stairs. "I'm going" I announced.

"Okay, sweetie! Do you need Sebastian to drive you?"

"No, mom! I can apparate now, remember?" I had just turned seventeen and taken the license to apparate. I was born so late in the year that I had started the next year instead, which made me the oldest of the year. I headed outside and the cold air hit me hard. I apparated once I was outside the property and ended up outside Marcus's house. It wasn't locked, but no one opened when I knocked. I turned and noticed Marcus's car was there. He must be listening to music I told myself. I walked in and yelled for him.

"Marcus!" I yelled and listened. There was coming noises from upstairs so I went upstairs. From Marcus's room there was moaning and screaming. What was he doing in there? I was starting to have a bad feeling about this. I opened the door into Marcus's room and saw something I'd never wanted to see. Ever. My boyfriend was on top of a stupid blonde slut. I could feel the heartacing pain in my chest. That bastard had been cheating on me. "Marcus!" I shreiked and he twisted fast around and landed on the floor.

"Ashley!" He said and jumped up from the floor and walked over to me. Naked. I started breathing highly out of anger. "I can explain" He said and came closer. Explain, huh? How in hell could he explain what I just saw? How could he have a good explanation for that?

"Explain, huh?" I said through gritted teeth. "How can you explain that Marcus!?" I screamed and threw my hands in the air. "I loved you Marcus.. With all my heart" Tears coming down my cheeks.

"But honey, I love you" He said and it made me sick. He didn't know what love was. Obviously. "I really do" He came closer. I looked at him, he was naked. That reminded me once again what he'd done.

"You're sick!" I spat at him and looked at the girl on the bed. "For the love of God! Cover up" I screamed at her. She jumped up and took a blanket around herself. "Bring one for the asshole over here to. He's sick to look at" Okey, I didn't really mean that. He was absolutely beautiful. His body full of abs and sweat. "I hate you!" The anger coming back. I had one weak moment, but that was now over. "I'm going to kill you both" I took out my wand and aimed it on Marcus.

"Sweetie, have you lost it? That's just a stick" He said and smiled a little.

"Oh really? Would a stick be able to do this? Stupefy!" I screamed and he shot to the other end of the room. His head had hit the wall so he was right now unconscious. I turned and looked at the girl across from me. She looked so scared. Good. "Stupefy" I said again and she also hit the wall. I walked over to them. Marcus was waking up again and the girl had it easy. She hit the wall with her shoulder.

"Ashley, please calm down" Marcus whispered.

"Calm down!? Why?" I shreiked. "You broke my heart Marcus, why should I calm down?" He didn't answer to that. "I will have my revenge, I will make both your hearts stop beating" I spun the wand in my hand and aimed it at him. "Literally" He looked paler than before and tried to stand up.

"Ash.." He didn't get to say anything.

"Crucio" Marcus started to twist in pain. I smiled. That was just the beginning to what he would be going through. I stopped and Marcus just laid there.

"What's going on? What are you?" He said louder than before.

"It was a really stupid thing for you to mess around with me Marcus! I'm a witch" I said honestly. "I can kill you in a matter of seconds. And I will.. Crucio"

"Ashley, stop please" The girl begged. "You're hurting him" No kidding? I laughed.

"That's the point your stupid, slut" I said and turned my wand towards her. Marcus laid still and didn't move. "What's your name, girl? I want to know your name when I kill you" She winched.

"I.. It's.." She stammed. "Amanda" She didn't look at me. "I'm.. sorry.. Ashley.. I didn't.. know" Now she started crying. "He.. never.. told me.. about.. you"

"Pity! Crucio" She twisted in pain. She was going to feel the same pain that I felt. No, worst! I'd kill them both that night.

"Ashley! Let her go" Marcus said and sat up. "She didn't know" Playing hero, huh? Trying to make me the bad guy here? Like I have no right to make her feel pain?!

"To bad, Marcus!" I shrieked. "Because you didn't tell her about me she's going to die. Avada Kedavra" A green spark came out of my wand and hit Amanda so hard she shot backwards and hit the wall. She ended up on the floor, dead.

"No! What did you do!?" He screamed. "You killed her!"

"No, Marcus.. You did" I was so angry. How could he even do this to me?.. Why?

"I'm sorry Ashley! I will make it up to you" He said and crawled over to me. "Please" I sat on my knees facing him.

"You brought this on yourself Marcus.. You're a sick and stupid bastard that brought death on both you and that slut.. Tonight you will get what you deserve" I said calmly which probably made me sound even more scary. His eyes widened and tears coming down them.

"I don't want to die Ashley, please" He sniffed. "Ashley, don't you love me?" I smiled.

"I did Marcus" My smile disappearing. "Now I hate you! You're despicable, sick, disgusting and an asshole. May you rot in hell! Avada Kedavra" I screamed and the green sparks hit him in his chest and he flew backwards and landed on top of Amanda. "Just like I found you" I said and looked around. Tonight I was supposed to make love to my lover. Instead I killed him. I fell to my knees and started crying. I screamed and cried even more. Why me? I could hear noise coming from downstairs. His mom was home. Oh, she was in for a bad surprise. I dried my tears and apparated out of the room. I apparated home and went inside. My mom welcomed me.

"Why are you home so early, honey?" she asked concerned. I would be a suspect if I told her Marcus was cheating on me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Mom. Marcus was meeting up with someone so we decided to meet tomorrow instead" I said and smiled. "Will you excuse me?" She nodded and headed for the living room. I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed to cry.

*

I laid on my bed that night thinking about what'd happened. Had I just killed two persons? What was I suppose to feel? Guilty? Angry? Sad? Scared? I laid there thinking, not feeling anything.


	2. Should I Feel Guilt?

**Author note: Yeah, this Fan Fic hasn't gotten any reviews yeah, but I'm still adding another chapter. It's not so long as the third chapter though x] Can you guys please review? It's not so much fun writing something that I'm not even sure if anyone's reading… So here's the second chapter :] **

**I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did :D J.K. Rowling is a genius! 3**

**Chapter 2; Should I feel guilt?**

"_Ashley" he said and held out his arms for me. I ran towards him and flung my arms around his neck. "Ashley" he whispered to me._

"_I'm here" I told him and started crying. We fell to the ground, me in his arms. _

"_You know.." He started then his arms tightened around me and it was hard to breath. "No matter how long.. someone will find out what you did" he whispered and I gasped. "They will find out what you did. Your parents will hate you.. Ashley, you killed me and Amanda. You took two human lives and you'll pay for it" He loosened the grip and I started to run away from him. It was all of a sudden dark and it was raining. _

"_Ashley! How could you?" I heard my mother behind me and I turned. "You killed Marcus?" she asked and then started to cry. "I'm a failure" she said and fell to the ground._

"_Mom, no.. you don't understand" I said desperately._

"_Ashley Johnson! How could you kill that young man?" My dad said and I turned around to see him standing there with his hands across his chest._

"_Ashley Johnson? You're under arrest for murderer" said a policeman beside me. "You have the right to remain silent.." he said and came closer with handcuffs. Then they all disappeared and a dark voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a white snake like person standing there with a black cape that covered his body. There were black men behind him with silver masks to hide their identity. _

"_Ashley.. Ignore them" the man said. "Forget them and join us" He took out his hand. "Forget the old Ashley and come with me. I can help you. I know that you couldn't help kill that boy. Forget the old you and join my army. Join the Dark Lord" _

"_I will never join you! What you stand for is evil and cruel" I screamed. "You kill innocent people" I stated and walked backwards, away from Voldemort and the death eaters._

"_Just like you did Ashley" He said and laughed._

"_Noo!" I screamed._

I looked around my room. It was dark and no one was there.

"It was just a dream" I told myself. It felt so real, like they were all really there. I reached for my wand that was at the table beside my bed. I turned on the light and looked around, my wand ready to attack. "I'm losing it" I murmured and lay down again. The dream got me thinking; what would my parents do if they found out? Would they throw me out? Would they hate me? Would they report me to the police? No… Would they? This though scared me. I would not do well in Azkaban. I felt scared; to be rated out. Angry; towards Marcus. Confused; about the dream and its meaning. One thing I didn't feel was guilt. Wasn't I supposed to feel guilty for taking a human life? Wasn't that the most normal way to react?

"Am I evil?" I asked out in the room. Was I truly a bad person for not regretting killing Marcus and Amanda? I was in Slytherin, is that normal for us to feel? I had so many questions, but not one answers. I had no one to ask either.

I lay in bed, trying to sleep. I couldn't, with all the answers going through my head. I looked at the clock, 6 a.m. I stood up and went into my bathroom to take a long shower. I undressed and looked into the mirror. I looked like crap. I had huge blue circles under my eyes and my body was so pale for the lack of sun.

"Crap" I murmured and went into the shower. After the shower I took my wet hair in a pony tail and dressed in jeans and a tight green singlet to match the green snake necklace I loved so much. I then went down to breakfast.

"Oh, Ashley. You're up early" My mom stated from behind the daily profet. "Any reason for that?" I shook my head.

"Absolutely not. Not at all. I'm fine. Super. Great actually. And you?" I said fast and took an apple to chew on.

"I'm fine, thank you" My mom chuckled and laid the paper down on the table. She looked at me and frowned. "Sure everything's fine? You don't look to good" My mom said and stroke my cheek with her hand.

"Nothing's wrong" I said. "Anything exciting in the profet?" I asked taking a bite from my apple.

"Nothing special. More muggle murders.. The death eaters of course" my mom said and rolled her eyes. "I don't get why they do this. Why kill innocent people? They haven't done anything wrong" my mom said irritated. "All of them should rather sit in Azkaban or be dead" I gulped and looked down on the table. I found answers to one of my questions. Would they send me to Azkaban? Hell yeah!

"Hmm" I murmured and took another piece of apple. My mom took up the daily profet and started reading.

"Ashley? Doesn't the name Marcus McCold sound familiar to you?" My mom asked. I froze. Was his murder in the paper? Did they have any clues?

"Yes, mom.. That's my boyfriend, thanks for remembering" I said sarcastically and held my eyes wide open to make them go dry. I knew I had to fake sad any minute.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry" My mom said and sat down beside me.

"It's okay. Just remember his name" I said and chuckled a little.

"No, sweetie, that's not what I meant. His name is in the murder article. He's dead, honey" My mom said. I turned my head towards her with the fake tears in my eyes.

"What?" I asked and dried some of the tears. "No! No! There must be a mistake" I screamed and stood up with more fake tears. "NO!" My mom stood up to and took me in a big hug. She hugged me hard and whispered things like; 'It will be alright. I'm here. It's okay to cry'. I continued to sob for many minutes before I walked away from my mother. "I need to be alone right now" I told her and went up the stairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and just laid there with a pillow clung to my stomach. I wasn't sad or guilty.

"Sweetie?" My mom asked and came into the room. I started the sobs again and hid my face. "Is there anything I can get for you?" I shook my head. "Food?" I shook my head again. "But you have to eat, honey. You've been here all day. Aren't you hungry?"

"No" I said in a fake cry voice. Shouldn't I be crying for real? Shouldn't I feel sorry? My boyfriend is dead and I killed him.. And I can't even suppress real tears? What's wrong with me?! "I just want to sleep, mom" I told her and closed my eyes.

"Okay, honey. Sleep well" she told me and kissed my cheek. "Your brother's are coming home tomorrow" she informed me and I smiled. I loved my brothers, but I rarely saw them. All three of them attend Durmstrang. The youngest one Martin was my twin and Lucas was in the middle and Chris was the oldest. Both Martin and I were 17 years old. I fell asleep fast after my mom left the room. My dream wasn't so strange that night. All I dreamt was a weird voice saying: "Come join us Ashley. You know you don't belong there"

**Now you guys have to review! Please :D**


	3. Welcome home!

**Author note: It's only four reviews, that's not very fun. Like any other author I'm more inspired to write more if there is someone saying it's a good story. If you don't like it.. fine. But if you do; please review. Because I won't write more on a story if it isn't good. That's waste of time. Then I'll write a new one :p So hope you guys like this chapter and review :] I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3; Welcome home!

I woke up with a good feeling that morning. I was happy after a good night of sleep. I couldn't act happy today though. I had lost my boyfriend and had to act all miserable and grumpy. I took a shower and went down for breakfast with a sad face and red eyes. Did the eyes take damage of being to dry?

"Hello" I murmured and sat down on a chair. I took a piece of bread and a banana.

"Good morning, Ashley" My dad said and took my hand in his. "How're you feeling this morning?" He asked me with a sad face.

"Horrible" I stated and looked down on my breakfast before I took my other hand to start eating it. "I just can't believe my boyfriend is dead" I said with a sight. "Are you sure it was him, mom? It might be someone with the same name" I tried.

"I'm sure. I checked with his parents and they're as torn as you" My mom said and took a sip of her coffee. Probably more torn then me. I hope..

"Hello, dear family! We're home" My brother Lucas yelled through the house. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen" My mother yelled and stood up to greet them. "My boys" she said when they came in the kitchen door. "You're home" She gave them all a big hug before she sat down again. My brothers sat down as well.

"So.. How was your school year?" My dad asked them and I took the opportunity to eat some more. My brothers told the most important about their school year while they ate.

"So how was your school year, sis?" Chris asked and looked at me.

"It was okay" I told him and took a sip of my pumkin juice .

"Okay? What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" Lucas asked and looked at me worry. I looked at my mom and gave her a sign to tell them.

"Ashley got really bad news yesterday" she started. "Her boyfriend Marcus McCold was murdered by some of the death eaters" Then I broke out in sobs and fake tears, yet again. I must say that I played my part well. Why am I so happy? Damn!

"Oh, sis. I'm so sorry" Chris said and took his big muscle arms around me and lifted me to sit on his lap. Chris always thought I was a little girl. I'm seventeen, but I still enjoy sitting on my brother's lap. It's comforting and safe.

"I'm sorry Ashley. Do you want us to go kick some death eater but?" Martin asked and I chuckled. Martin always found some way to cheer me up. Not that it was a problem when I really wasn't that depressed.

"I didn't like him anyway" Lucas said and I could hear someone smacking him. "I'm serious. It was something bad about him. Like he wasn't trustable" Smack. "Stop hitting me!" He said and I heard another smack. They didn't know how right Lucas was.

"I actually think that Lucas got a point" My mom said. "He was found naked in his room with another girl called Amanda Goldberg" Okay, that hurt! I started to sob for real this time. If I hadn't already killed them, I would have done it now.

"If he wasn't already dead, I would've killed him!" Martin said and I heard another smack. I chuckled. "I'm not kidding" Another smack.

"Will you guys stop hitting each other?" My mom asked and sight. "You're hopeless" she said and took a sip from her coffee.

"I'm going to my room to read a book or something" I said and walked away from the table. I stopped in the door way to look at the picture in front of me of my family. Martin looked at me with the same light brown hair and green eyes. We looked so much like each other. He was eating a bowl of cereal. Lucas was blond with green eyes. He looked nothing like Martin and me. He looked more like my mom. Chris had colored his hair black and had blue eyes.

"Welcome home, anyway" I said and went up to my room. I took a book from my book shelf and began reading. I finished reading three pages before my brother burst through the door saying: 'Hope you're dressed'.

"You can't sit in your room drowning your sorrows" Lucas said. "We're taking you out" They jumped on my bed and sat down.

"We're going to drink and have fun" Chris said and smiled. I was about to protest, but he beat me to it. "We're not taking no for an answer, dear. You're way too little to mess with these" He said proudly and started playing with his muscles. I chuckled.

"You know what? Fine" I said and smiled.

"Good. Now go change and we'll meet you down in 15 minutes" Chris said and they walked out of the room. I went to my dresser and took out a tight black dress and my green stiletto heels. I took on some make- up and volumized my hair before I grabbed my black coat and went downstairs.

"Oh, honey, won't you be cold?" My mother asked me when I came down.

"Aren't we going to stay inside?" I asked and my brothers all said a yes. They looked at me with weird looks.

"You're not wearing that?" Martin asked. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course I am" I told him and looked at my mother. "Mom?"

"You look beautiful, dear. Fantastic" she said and gave me a hug. I could almost see my mother's face in front of me. It was for my brother's and it said: 'Don't you three dear upset her now!'. She released me and I took on my stilettos.

"Fine, but I still think it's to revealing" Martin said and Lucas and Chris nodded in agreement. "Shall we go?" I nodded and we went out the door to the mansion. We apparated once outside. I didn't know where we were going so I clung to Chris's arm. We appeared in a back alley. I followed my brothers out in the street and to the left. There was a huge sign saying: 'The snake'.

"Matches you perfectly, don't you think, sis?" Lucas asked and I chuckled. A snake is after all the Slytherin 'logo'. We went over to the door guard who let us in to the building. Inside there was loud music and dancing peoples everywhere. I smiled. This could be fun. The four of us found a table and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" A lady in a uniform came over to us with a wand. Was this a wizard dance club?

"I want a fire whiskey" Lucas said and three more: 'Me to'.

"Four fire whiskey's then" The waiter murmured a spell and then four glasses appeared in front of us. Definitely a wizard club.

"No one told me we were going to a wizard club or even that it existed" I told them and took a sip of my glass.

"We thought you knew" Chris said and looked around. There was plenty of people dancing and having fun. I didn't know any of them, as far as I remembered.

"I want to dance!" Martin said and jumped up from his seat. "Do you want to dance with me Ashley or should I find another girl?" He asked and reached his hand out to me I shook my head and smiled.

"No, thanks Martin" I told him. "I'm not in the mood for dancing" He shrugged and went on his way to find a girl to dance with. "You guys go ahead and find yourself some girls" I told them and winked.

"No, Ashley. We're here to cheer you up" Lucas said and took another sip. "We're not finding dancing partners this evening" I rolled m eyes.

"I insist. I'm fine right here. It might cheer me up by watching you dance. Last time I almost laughed myself to death" I told them and they stuck their tongue out at me. I looked around the club and spotted some people from school over at the bar. They were all in Slytherin with me. There were Blaise Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson all over the famous blonde Draco Malfoy. They all seemed to have a good time over there, except Draco. He didn't seem to like his position where Pansy was sitting on his lap.

"What're you looking at?" Chris asked and I turned to them, except Lucas were gone. "Lucas went to the bathroom" He said when he caught my eye. "Someone you know over there?" I nodded.

"Some people from school" I told him and looked back. They were all laughing. "They're in my house" I told him and took another sip of my empty glass. "I think I'm going to order another one. You want one?" He nodded and handed me some money. I walked over to the bar without looking at any of them. Check if they might recognize me.

"Hey. You're Ashley, right?" Blaise said and gave me a hug. Wow. He smelled badly like alcohol. Drunk, yeah.. I nodded and chuckled a little. "What's funny?"

"Nothing" I told him and took a step back from him. He didn't smell so good. "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah, sure thing" He said and smiled widely. "Wow, Ashley. You look hot" He told me and I blushed.

"Thanks" I said and smiled.

"I do agree with that" Draco said from behind Blaise and winked. I blushed even more. No matter how much I wanted to disagree with my brain Draco Malfoy was a charmer. There was just something about him. "Are you here with someone or do you want to join us?" Pansy huffed a little by that. Yeah, we're not exactly friends. My house was Slytherin, but I didn't have many friends there.

"I'm here with my brothers, so maybe another time" I told them and turned towards the bar. "Two Fire whiskey" I told the bartender and paid for it.

"They're coming right up, young lady" The bartender said and winked at me. Maybe my brothers were right. Was I wearing a too short dress? It was pretty tight and pushed my boobs up as most as possible and it ended in the middle of my thighs. I could feel someone behind me and I turned looking into the eyes of some middle aged man.

"What do you want?" I asked and rolled my eyes. He was standing way to close, but I was playing it cool. "Could you shush a little away from me?" I said making the fitting hand motion.

"You're hot, missy" He said in a drunken state. I chuckled at his drowsing face and voice. "Want to dance?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No! Now, bye" I said and turned around again.

"Come on, sweetie" He said and grabbed me around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I said and tried slapping him in the face, but he stopped me. Fast, drunk man. I was about t draw out my wand when I heard the wonderful voice of my rescuer.

"I think it would be wise of you to let the young girl go" Draco said and I smiled. The drunken man let go of me and walked away murmuring to himself.

"Thanks, Malfoy" I said and smiled. "Who knew you were usable at something?" I told him and he stood there smirking at me.

"I'm usable as many things, Johnson" He asked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I asked and chuckled a little.

"You know I got another name right, Johnson?" He asked. Like my name was Johnson.

"Yeah, but I prefer Malfoy. It suits you. Now, if you'll excuse me" I said and turned around and found the fire whiskeys. "I'll see you at school, _Malfoy_" I said and walked past him towards the table my brothers and I had been sitting at.

"Hey, sis, what took you so long?" Chris asked me and took his fire whiskey from me. Lucas and Martin had joined us again.

"First I talked to Blaise, then I ordered, then I was bothered by a drunken man that found it funny touching my waist and then I was saved from the drunken man by Mr Mini Malfoy" I told them and took a sip from my fire whiskey.

"What?" They all said at the same time with rage in their eyes.

"It's okay guys, he was drunk" I said and rolled my eyes. "You're way to over protective, you know that?" I asked them and they shrugged.


	4. The Decision

**Author's note: Guys! I'm so, so sorry for not updating, really. I was on writer's block or whatever. I didn't feel like writing at all :p I hope that's over and that I can get up some chapters on both this FF and Watching Renesmee… I'm going to have to disappoint you a little when I say that Draco won't be in the story till chapter six… not that bad, but I know… It's terrible. But when he is in the story then he'll stay there ^^ I love Draco, so don't worry there. He is one of the main characters, so… I'll let you read. Hope you like it and that it was worth the wait.  
I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, except Ashley and her family…**

"Come on, Chris" I heard Lucas said panting. I chuckled. Chris had been drinking too much for his own good again. Apparently I had to, but I didn't feel a thing. Martin had his arm around my waist and I had an arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed" Lucas said and helped a laughing Chris take another step up the stairs.

"Hey, Lucas.. Why don't you levitate him upstairs?" Martin asked. Lucas dropped Chris down the two steps and sat down laughing. Chris was at the floor on his back laughing. He'd probably feel it tomorrow.

"You know what? That didn't even cross my mind" Lucas said and took his wand out of his pocket and started levitating Chris up to his bed. Martin helped me up the stairs and got into my bedroom. He sat me on the bed and went to get my pajamas.

"Are you able to change yourself or do I have to wake up mom?" He asked and I saw him cringe at the thought of waking mom up.

"Martin, pleeeeease" I said and waved my hand. "I'm seventeen.. I can change my clothes" Martin chuckled and turned around for me to change. I zipped up my dress and climbed out of it. I stood at one leg and balanced myself to take it of my foot, but ended up at the floor. Martin didn't dear turn around, but I saw him shook his head.

"You okay?"

"Of course.. I'm unstoppable" I said and took my dress of before standing up again with the help of the bed. I took the t-shirt over my head and got it right by some magical way. I yawned and got into the bed. The pajamas pants didn't matter that much. "You can turn around" I told Martin and he came towards my bed.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked and sat down. I nodded and tried holding my eyes open. Last time I looked at the clock it was 3.20, not weird I was tired.

"I had a really good time Martin... It was much better that sitting here…" I yawned. "Pretending to..." Another yawn. "Cry over that idiot..." I closed my eyes. "Marcus" I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"Pretend?" I heard Martin mumble to himself. "Good night, Ashley" He said and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams" I heard him close the door.

*

_I looked around me. There were people everywhere, in black coats and masks. They stood in a circle around me; I turned and saw the most disgusting person I had ever seen. Lord Voldemort. _

"_Not glad to see me, my dear?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him. "No?" I shook my head. "I think you are… You're just too scared to admit that you're one of us" He said and took a step closer to me. "Aren't you?" I felt tears down my cheeks and I wiped them away._

"_I'm not afraid of you Voldemort" I told him and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_I know you're not… And that's one of the reasons I want you to join us" He said and came closer, stroking my cheek. "You're just the one I need" He said and took his hands away. "Come join us Ashley" He said and took his wand out. It was white, just like him. "You know where to find us Ashley" He said and took my left hand and turned it to see my forearm, he pressed his wand to my skin and murmured a spell. The dark mark appeared on my arm and I screamed._

"Ashley! Ashley!" I felt someone shake my shoulder. "Wake up" The voice said. I sat up in my bed and looked to my left to see Lucas there, holding my right hand. Thank God it was that one. What if I had gotten the mark.. In my dreams.. Is that possible? I hid my hand and looked at Luca with tears in my eyes. What was going on?

"I- I had a b-bad dream" I stuttered and laid down again clutching my eyes tight.

"I noticed" Lucas said and strokes my arm comforting. "Do you want me to sit here?" He asked and I shook my head. I had to see my forearm to be able to sleep.

"It's okay, Lucas" I said and nudged his arm. "I'm a big girl now" I said and smiled with my eyes shut.

"Okay, good night" He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Lucas" I said and smiled.

"Love you to, sis" He said and walked out the door. I shot up in my bed and grabbed my want.

"Lumos" I said and light filled the room. I closed my eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be there. I turned it and gasped. There! On my forearm was the outline of the dark mark. It was like it was there, but at the same time.. not. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I started sobbing. How did this happen? Voldemort couldn't do stuff like that through dreams, could he? It's not fair! At least the mark wasn't colored in. It was just a red line around it, showing where it was supposed to be. I sat up again and touched it. I winched when a pain shocked through me. "Damn" I said and lay back down to sleep. "Nox"

*

I woke up with lights in my eyes. The sun was clearly up… I rose up in my bed and laid down again. My head hurt so bad.

"No, please…" I begged not to throw up. "Please, don't, please, no… I don't want to" I said and closed my eyes shut. Apparently it didn't work. I ran over to my bathroom and was just in time to throw up in the toilet. When I had emptied my stomach I laid down on the bathroom floor and closed my eyes. Hangovers suck!

Some minutes later I stood up and undressed, ready to take a shower. I bet I smelled like some pig that had bathed in the dirt. I jumped in when the water got warm and started scrubbing my body and hair. It felt so good.

I finished and got dressed, ready for breakfast. I looked at the clock, 12.45… Or lunch.

"Good morning, sweetie" My mom said when I got downstairs and smiled to me from across the table. In the shower I had tried to scrub the mark away, but no such luck. "Slept well?"

"Good morning, everybody" I murmured and took a bowl and some cereal. I looked at it and closed my eyes. Not very delicate right now. I showed the bowl away and grabbed a baguette. "Not really" I told my mom and she looked at me worried.

"Why not, dear?"

"She had a bad dream" Lucas said and turned a page of the daily prophet. "She screamed so load she woke me up" He said and chewed on a piece of bread.

"I'm sorry Lucas" I said and took a piece of the baguette. It was to dry so I reached for a banana.

"It was no big deal, Ashley" He said and smiled at me.

"What was it about?" My mom asked and looked at me worried. Dad had apparently gone to work, because he wasn't there. What should I tell her? It was about Marcus? The truth? No, scratch the last one. No way was I telling the truth. I forgot! Yes, I forgot!

"I can't remember" I told her and kept eating.

"Oh, dear" My mom said and walked towards me. "You're probably so sad for the death of Marcus that's it's giving you nightmares" She hugged me and I rolled my eyes. Martin looked at me oddly and suspicious.

"Ashley?" I looked up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Martin asked and I nodded. We went out of the kitchen; he led me to the living room.

"What's up?" I asked and dumped down on the sofa. He took a deep breath and sat down beside me. "Come on, what is it? You're scaring me" I said and looked at him.

"Well… It's probably nothing, but yesterday" he stopped. "When I tucked you in to go to bed… Well, you said something weird" I raised my left eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Martin… I was drunk, of course I said something weird" I chuckled.

"It wasn't that… It wasn't… You know what? Forget it" He said and started to get up.

"No, no… Say it" I said and dragged him down again. He took another deep breath.

"Fine… You said that you thought it was more fun to go out, then stay home and pretend to cry over Marcus" He said and I froze. Damn! I was screaming inside my head. What should I do!? What to do? Okay, think of something… Quick! How about… Admit everything? NO! I got it! Insulted! Hell yeah!

"You… Think… That… I don't… cry over… Marcus?" I said slowly, pretending to be angry. He had no idea how right on he was. "You think that I'm not in enough pain as it is? So you decided to be and ass and actually think that I'm not sad over Marcus?" I screamed. "You asshole!" I screamed and walked fast out of the room.

"What's with all the yelling?" Chris asked when I got out into the hallway. He stood there in his boxer and t-shirt.

"Nothing" I said and waved my hand. "How're you this morning?" I asked and smirked.

"Ehh… Do I have to answer that?" He asked and chuckled. I smiled and nodded. "Well… I've been better" He stated and winked. "My back hurts like hell" He said and rubbed his back. His back must hurt from the stairs incident. I chuckled and looked away.

"Me to… hangovers are so stupid… Well, anyway… I think I'll go upstairs… Yell if you need anything" I said and ran up to my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me and sat down. "What should I do?" I whispered to myself and took my head in my hands. Martin was suspicious about me… What if my parents ever found out? I could go to jail! No… Not jail! Azkaban damn it! I sighed. I looked down on my left forearm and saw the mark. It was still there, barely showing. I smiled a little. I had one place to go.

"Ashley! Are you in there?" I heard Martin ask from outside of my door. I was done with my old life. Marcus, Amanda, my family, friends… I need a new life. I can't live like this anymore.

"Leave me the hell alone Martin!" I screamed.

"No, Ashley, come on" He said and knocked on the door.

"No! Now, go away" I shrieked. "Now!"

"Ash…"

"Martin… I'm serious" I said. "Go away!" He didn't say anything, he just walked away. I stood up and walked over to my closet. What did I need? I changed into jeans and a green t-shirt. Nothing huge. I then took my Gringott key, my wand and some other important stuff and took them all in my huge purse. Was I really doing this? Could I do this? I nodded. I knew where to find them… Next stop… The Malfoy Manor.

**Do you like it?! I hope you did! Since I've waited so long to update this one, I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow night… Review, please. It helps so much with some reviews when you're writing… It's not very funny to write when you think that no one is reading it… Please, and thank you! :]**


	5. A New Home

**Author note: I'm sorry to the few people that are reading this that I didn't update last night. There were some drama between me and my best friends… Long story -.-'' I hope its okay now, but you never know for sure o.o Here's the fifth chapter. I do not own Harry Potter, all that credit to the genius J.K. Rowling ^^ Hope you like it!**

I took a deep breath. Was this really what I wanted? What about Hogwarts? My mom and dad would find me when Dumbledore told them I had gone back to school? I sat down in the middle of the floor in my room.

"Ashley? Are you in there? Can I come in?" My mom was outside the door, but she didn't open it. "Please?" I sighed and stood up. I hid my purse under my bed and went to open the door. "Hey, honey" she said and smiled at me.

"Hi" I replied and tried to smile. I had so much on my mind right now. On one side: of course I want to stay here with my family! On the other side: there is something telling me I have to go… I don't belong here. My family are such great and kind people, while I… killed a person and I don't regret it what so ever!

"Is there something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head, telling her no. "You sure?" I nodded. "Okey…" she trailed of and looked around the room. It was perfectly clean and tidy, thanks to the house elf.

What should I do? I had no idea. I'll ask myself some questions… Do I belong here? No. Should I be here? No. Do I deserve to be here? No. Okey, I'm going.

"Mom?" she looked at me and smiled. "Can I go out shopping?" I asked and tried smiling.

"Of course you can, sweetie" she said and smiled. "You want me to come with you?" I shook my head and smiled at her. That would be so much drama.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I need to think and stuff" I told her. "I'll be downstairs in a minute" I said and my mom went out of the room. I walked over to my bed and got my purse. Then I checked that I hadn't forgotten anything and went downstairs. I stopped in the middle of my steps and walked up again. I had to say goodbye to my brothers. I walked over to the west wing and knocked on Chris's room.

"Yeah?" He yelled and opened. "Oh, it's you Ashley. Come in" I shook my head.

"No, I'm going out shopping, but I wanted to say goodbye to you"

"Why? It's not like you'll be gone forever" He said and chuckled. "Well, bye" He said and tried closing the door.

"No!" I said and moved to give him a hug. "I love you Chris. Remember that" I said and unwrapped my hands around his waist and walked down the hall.

"Hold on! Are you dying or something? What did I miss?" He asked and I turned.

"Nothing… I just doesn't think I say it often enough" I said honestly and walked over to Martin's room. They had bedrooms in the same wing of the house while I had Lucas as a neighbor at the east wing. I knocked on the brown door.

"Chris, what do you…" He stopped when he saw me and he softened. "I'm so sorry Ashley! I don't know what I was thinking! I totally made everything worst for you and I'm sorry" He said desperately.

"It's okay Martin, really" I said and smiled a little.

"I know you were drunk and…"

"It's okay, really. It doesn't matter" I said. "I love you Martin and I always will! No one will ever be so close to me as you. We're twins, damn it" I said and stroke his back.

"I love you to, Ashley. Always" He said and I felt tears in my eyes. God, how I would miss them all. It was bad enough at Hogwarts, but now I wouldn't see them for long, long time.

"Well, I'll go shopping now" I said and released him from my grip. "Goodbye, Martin" I said and he looked at me oddly, but I just walked away. Next stop, Lucas!

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He said and opened the door smiling. "Hi, sis. What's up?"

"Nothing… Just going shopping" I said and hugged him for a long time. "I love you Lucas" I said and released him.

"I love you to, Ashley, but what's wrong?" He looked very worried.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted you to know" I said and smiled. "Goodbye, Lucas" I said and walked away fast. Enough with the questions already. I walked downstairs to find my mom. "Okay, mom I'm off" I told her and hugged her.

"I love you mom, forever" I walked away with tears in my eyes, but she couldn't see.

"I love you to, dear. I always will!" I doubt that. "Take care of yourself and be careful" she yelled after me and I ran out the door, leaving my family behind.

*

I walked in the streets of London while looking in the windows. There were muggles everywhere and I felt slightly uncomfortable. I stopped at a bench and sat down. Was I really doing this? Yes, I was! Enough with the doubting. I'm going to the Malfoy Manor.

"The Knight bus" I murmured and looked up and there it stood. A huge and high bus with a completely nuts driver. I smiled.

"Good evening, miss. I am…" Stan Shunpike began saying his normal "speech", but I had heard it so many times so I stopped him.

"I know all of that Stan" I said and he looked up smiling.

"Well, hello Miss Johnson" He said and stepped aside. "Where are you going this evening?" I took a place on the bed and the nut driver started driving in fast speed down the alleyways.

"I'm going to the…" I took a deep breath. "Malfoy Manor" I finished off. He looked at me oddly and took up the Daily Prophet.

"Really? Well, okay" He said. "The Malfoy Manor, Ern" I laid down on the moving bed and closed my eyes. What would they say when I was standing outside their door? Was they expecting me or? Was Voldemort there? Would they kill me? Was I being tricked into something? I shook my head. It didn't matter. I wasn't scared. I felt myself relax completely and sighed. I might as well sleep.

"We're here Miss Johnson" Stan said and shook my shoulder. "The Malfoy Manor" I stood up, gave Stan the money I owned and walked out of the bus. They had a huge house, seriously! Damn! I walked forward till I reached the door, then I knocked.

"Hi, may I help you Miss?" The house elf asked squeaking.

"Actually, yes" I said and looked inside. It was beautiful and it had a modern yet old theme. "I want to talk to one of the Malfoys"

"Of course. Who should I say it is?"

"Ashley Johnson" I said and stepped inside when the house elf told me to. It was gone with a poff and I stood there in the hall alone. It was like I had pictured it. Brow and red walls with some matching mahogany furniture. Like a shelf, a closet for the jackets, and of course a mirror. It was huge and was faced over the door.

"We're expecting you" said a dark voice from the doorway. I looked to my right and saw a man, probably in his thirties with long blonde hair. Definitely Draco's dad, he stood there smirking. "The dark Lord knew you would come" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's not creepy at all" I said sarcastically. "Where is he?"

"In mine or his office" Malfoy said I nodded. "Come with me, Ashley" He started walking, not even looking back if I was following. I walked after him with my shoes on and my jacket in my hand with my purse. "I have to ask you if you really is going to be trustable to the dark lord" I turned his head. I didn't say anything. "Well, are you?" was I ready for… Oh screw it.

"Yes, of course I am" I nodded to prove my point. We kept walking in silence for a minute or two, when we reached a double door. Malfoy knocked an opened it after some kind of noise from the inside. Behind the desk sat a pale man in a black coat. This was Voldemort. He looked just like in my dreams. He looked up and spotted me. It took him a second, then he smirked.

"Good evening, Ashley" he said and pointed at the chair. I sat down in it, across from Voldemort. "It didn't take you as long as I had planned. Not that it's a bad thing; I just thought you were so stubborn that it would take at least a week.

"Apparently it didn't" I replied rather rudely.

"Apparently it didn't" he said serious and looked me in the eyes. "You are to prove yourself to me as a Death Eater before I give you the mark, is that understood?" I nodded.

"I already got this stupid thing" I said and showed him my left forearm. He smirked.

"Of course you do" He said. "That's where your mark will be. You see, Ashley. It's your destiny to join my army, it always has been" He explained completely serious. He didn't look scary to me, not at all. The only thing with him that was the slightest bit scary was his eyes. The red ones that you could feel looking inside of you. "You will live here at the Malfoy Manor till your going back to Hogwarts. If you've showed yourself useful by then you will get your dark mark and help Draco with his assignment, understood?" I nodded my head. "Lucius, help Ashley find Narcissa, so she can get her room" Voldemort said and looking down at his desk, at some papers.

"Come on, Ashley" Lucius stood at the door waiting. I followed him, but this time we took another route to get to a huge living room. In one of the chair sat a beautiful woman with blond hair reading a book. "Narcissa, dear?" She looked up smiling with a kind face. I already liked her. "This is Ashley Johnson, she's living here" He explained. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Wonderful" She said with a loving voice and took out her hand for me to shake. "Narcissa Malfoy" I shook it and said my name again. "I've had you room planned for weeks" She said and smiled. "Come with me" I followed her out of the living room and took to the left and up some stairs. "You know my son Draco, right? You're in the same class and house, correct?"

"Yes, we are" I said. I didn't know what else to say. We didn't speak so much to each other.

"Great, your room is over here, across from Draco's. That way you can get to know each other and you can ask him if you need help with something" she explained to me and opened the door to her right. She walked in and I followed. It was just as huge as my room at home. Except this looked so much more beautiful. The walls had a white/pink color, very light and it made the room bigger. In the middle of the right wall there was a king size bed and hanging over it was a moving picture of Hogwarts in the wind, the trees swaying. To the left there was a big mirror in a silver frame. To the left of the mirror there was a sofa and a table. Across from each other was two double doors.

"Amazing" I murmured and walked closer.

"This is the bathroom and that's the closet" She pointed at the doors and I nodded.

"Thank you so much" I said and smiled at her.

"It was nothing. I had great fun decorating your room" She smiled kindly at me. "I was told to add at least one of the Slytherin colors, so I picked silver" she pointed at the mirror frame. I chuckled.

"I love it" I told her honestly.

"Well, I'll let you unpack your stuff… Where are they anyway?" she looked around the room.

"I took the most important and told my mom I was going shopping. She will freak" I told her and shrugged.

"I hope you did some magic on your purse, or do you have everything in there?"

"I didn't do anything… It was planned anyway. I love shopping, so there's no big deal" I said and smiled at the thought of shopping a new wardrobe.

"Sounds good… Well, I'll be going now" she said and turned. "Draco is over the hall if you need anything" I nodded and she closed the door. I ran and jumped in the bed and smiled. I could get used to this.

**Guys, I hope you liked it :D If you did (or didn't) tell me in a review… I just have 8 reviews on this one. That's just sad -.-'' So, review people! 3**


	6. Dinner And A Party

I had been in my room for an hour or something like that when there was a knock on my door. I stood up from my place on the bed and opened it. There stood a tiny little house elf with a beautiful dress levitating behind him.

"Milo was sent to tell Miss Johnson that dinner is at seven and it is formal. The kind Mrs. Malfoy knew that Miss Johnson didn't have a dress therefore Milo was told to give Miss Johnson this" The little house elf Milo said, he stood there waiting for my reaction. I smiled.

"Come in" I told him and walked into my room. Milo was close behind with the dress and hanged it onto a hanger in my closet. The dress was so beautiful. It was black, strapless and would go to my mid thighs. On the top, where my breasts would be it was green with shimmering diamantes. "It's so beautiful" I murmured.

"It will be even more beautiful on you Miss Johnson" Milo said and I turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you, Milo. Tell Narcissa that I simply love the dress and I will be down for dinner at seven" I told him and the house elf nodded before disappearing. I smiled to myself before heading to the shower. It was my second today, but I wanted to look good at the dinner. First impression is everything. After my shower I did my make-up and shaved my legs so I was absolute positive no one would notice. I took my hair up in a loose bun and dressed. At 6.45 someone knocked at my door. I opened it and there stood Draco, in formal dress robes and a sly smirk on his face. It disappeared when he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Johnson?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I… am going to stay here" I told him sincerely and walked into the room. He followed after me and sat down in one of the chairs. "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him while putting on my favorite shoes, that I had packed with me. They were black, pretty tall and they had a bow on one side. I zipped them up and walked over to Draco. He sat there in his own thoughts and looked at the wall.

"So… You're going to stay here till we're going back to Hogwarts?" he asked and looked at me. His eyes trailed down my dress, to my shoes and up again. I felt slightly uncomfortable. I nodded.

"Yes" I told him and walked to the door. "Should we go?"

"Oh… Yeah, we don't want to be late. I'll tell you that much" He said and walked out the door, motioning me to follow him. I did and we walked side by side down the hall. We had never really talked before. We could work together in pairs at school and stuff, we had nothing against each other, but we never spent time together in our spear time. "Why?"

"Huh?" I turned my head to him and he looked confused.

"Why are you staying here?" He smirked. "Your parents kicked you out for drinking last night?" I chuckled.

"No, they never found out about that, thankfully. They think me and my brothers were going out eating and see a movie" I chuckled at his even more confused expression.

"A what now?"

"A movie" I said, and he cocked an eyebrow. "You've never seen a movie?" He shook his head.

"Is it some kind of animal or something?" He asked and I chuckled again, and shook my head. "Well, what is it then?"

"No, it's… I don't know how to explain… Maybe we can go see one once?" I suggested and I saw him nod carefully. There was an awkward silence between us after then. We didn't say anything till Draco took my hand and guided me down the stairs. "I hope you know I'm perfectly fine walking by myself" I told him and dragged my hand away. He took it again.

"I was told by my father to walk you to dinner. I will not get yelled at because you don't want to hold my arm" I rolled my eyes. Why did it have to be this fancy? I was perfectly fine going to dinner in baggy jeans at home. Here I had to wear a dress?

"Is it always a formal dinner at your house?" I asked when we were halfway down the stairs.

"Almost..." He said and ruffled his hair a little. After he did that I could see why. Downstairs there were many people walking around talking with fancy champagne glasses. They stopped when we came down and looked at us and I heard them mumbling between themselves.

"You look stunning tonight, Ashley" Lucius came forward in the crowd and offered me his hand. I looked at Draco who nodded to me. I took it and Mr. Malfoy led me forward. At a big chair in front of the room sat Voldemort. Of course he needed a throne. Lucius released my hand and bowed. I looked at him shocked and turned to Voldemort who looked at me. Was I supposed to bow? No way!

"What?" I asked in a high pitching voice.

"Bow" Voldemort said and looked at me with his glowing red eyes.

"What?"

"I said… Bow!" He ordered me a little higher this time.

"You've got to be kidding me? Why?"

"Because I said so!" He yelled at me and I huffed. I started thinking. Here I was in a house full of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Maybe I should bow… I nodded and bowed to him. He smirked when I stood up again and I rolled my eyes. "You do as I tell you Ashley" He said in a stern voice. "You're not at home anymore…" He said and held out his arm for me to take. I hesitated a little before I took it and he led me to the table. I never, and I repeat never, EVER thought I would be in this situation. He led me to the head of the table. He took the chair to his right out and told me to sit down. I did as told and he sat beside me at the end. Why was I so necessary to him? What could he possibly need me for?

"You may sit down" Voldemort said to the others and they did. It was like watching robots. "You might have noticed that we have a new guest here tonight" He said a motioning his hand to his right, where I was seated. "This is Ashley Johnson, she is very necessary for my plan and I am very pleased to have her here. Now you may eat" Voldemort finished and the food appeared in front of us, like at Hogwarts. I looked at it, was it drugged or something? Maybe mine was… should I eat it? What the heck! If I didn't eat it willingly, I would have it down my throat anyway. I took a bite of the pork in front of me and it actually tasted really good. "Was it good?"

"Yes, it was" I told Voldemort and nodded. "Why am I so necessary to you?" I asked and took a sip of my champagne. Alcohol at the same day as my hangover, that's not good.

"I will tell you when you have proved yourself useful" He said and took another bite.

"What does that mean? What do I have to do?" I was so confused with all of this. All I knew was that I could be a Death Eater and that I was staying at the Malfoys till school starts.

"You will start your training tomorrow at nine am" He said and then he started talking to the man to his left. I looked own the table and I noticed some familiar faces. Draco, (of course) Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe, some other people from my house. I sat there silent while everybody talked. I wasn't bored or anything, I enjoyed just listening to the other conversations. I heard that Draco and Blaise talking about Quidditch. Goyle and Crabbe talk about food and cakes. Bellatrix and some guy talk about their past mission, exciting story actually. They had some fun with a muggle family, threatening them and torturing them, Bellatrix and the man let them think that they'd managed to run and hide. Then they were killed.

"I hope everyone enjoyed dinner. Have a good night" Voldemort said and walked away and up the stairs. "Lucius" He yelled and Lucius came over and followed Voldemort up the stairs.

"There are fire whisky, butterbeer and champagne in the living room" Mrs. Malfoy said and everyone stood up and walked to the living room. I just stood up and headed to the stairs.

"Hey, Johnson!" I heard Draco yell from behind me.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked and turned around facing him. He came closer and smirked.

"Want to come with me and some people from school to the north wing?" I cocked an eyebrow. Did he just ask me that?

"Eh…" I hummed. "I'm not sure… Maybe I should just go to bed, you know… It's been a long day" I said and gave him a little smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so boring, Johnson" He said and I narrowed my eyes. "Go to bed at eleven when we're on vacation… Who does that?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm not boring, Malfoy" I told him.

"I don't believe you" He almost sang.

"Believe what you want" I said and turned around, heading for the stairs.

"Pussy" He yelled after med and I turned again. Pussy? ME!? Oh, no! I glared at him.

"Well! What're we going to do anyway?" I asked in an angered tone.

"Fire whiskey, truth or dare, talking..." I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing" I told him. "I don't know Malfoy… I have to get up at eight thirty tomorrow" I told him and crossed my arms. Practice at nine! What the hell was that man thinking!?

"You could just go sooner than the rest of us" he said and turned around. "You coming?" I thought for a second before I walked after him. He had changed into a pair of black jeans and a green tight t-shirt. He was actually pretty muscly… even hot. No! I did not just think that! Stop it!

"Who's coming?" I asked while we walked down the hall. Why did the house have to be so big? All we did was walk…

"Blaise, you, me, Pansy, Theo, Kevin, Flint, Millicent and Kevin" Draco said. I cocked an eyebrow. That was many boys. Not that I complained, but if we were playing truth or dear I was on a thin line. This could not end well.

"This could end badly" I murmured and I caught him smirking.

"Let's hope it does, Johnson" He chuckled.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, but apparently he didn't feel like answering that. We turned to the left and he walked in the door with me following him. Inside all of them sat, each with their own bottle of fire whisky. I smiled a little. Kevin had obviously already been drinking more than at all necessary, he was sitting against the wall and had trouble focus.

"Here" Malfoy gave me a bottle of fire whisky which I gladly accepted. It tasted so good. I took a sip and felt the warm liquid.

"Thanks" I said and he smiled. He actually smiled to me. Did I imagine this or did Draco actually want me to come? I smiled back.

"Should we start playing?" He asked the rest of them. Kevin did not react; he just sat there with his eyes closed. Hopefully asleep. Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Flint, Millicent, me and Theo sat down in a circle. Draco sat between Pansy and me. She was giving me glares.

"Do I have something in my face?" I snapped at her. Bitch.

"No, nothing" she said and turned her head towards Blaise who had announced that he was going to start the game.

"Ashley! Truth or dare?" He asked me and smirked. I smirked right back. The game was on!


	7. Truth or Dare

**Authors note: Yay, here's another chapter! I have plenty more chapters coming up, but I'd like to get more reviews, please :p Here is something showing how much I like Pansy... Not much xD And Mr. Bombastic is a funny song that you should listen to while reading the first part of the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters…. Sadly…  
Well! Enjoy the new chapter and review please :D**

I thought for a minute. Truth… that was for pussys wasn't it? I looked at Blaise, he sat there smirking. I was sure he was going to make me do something completely crazy.

"Dare" I said and took a deep breath. How bad could it be, right?

"You have to strip to the muggle song Mr. Bombastic" He said and grinned. I have to do what now!? Strip? Is he nuts?

"What!?" I shrieked and glared at him. I felt everyone in the circle chuckle. "Are you nuts?" I said again and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You were the one taking the dare" He said and I rolled my eyes. He had a point. I sighed.

"I'll do it!" I said and took a huge sip of my fire whisky. "But I'm not going further than my underwear" I stated and stood up. I took out my want to get the music started. "Musicius Mr. Bombastic" I murmured and it started playing. I turned around and looked at the group. All the boys had their eyes on me and watched me with eager eyes. I looked down at my dress and rolled my eyes at Blaise. "I just got the dress to take of you moron" I told him and crossed my arms.

"Then take it off" He said and smiled slyly. I sighed; apparently I had to do this. I was going to live with Draco for the rest of Christmas vacation. I was not going to spend it being teased by that idiot. I started to take my hair down and swaying it sexily. I smiled and started swing my hips to the music. Then I started to zip down my dress. I took it off slowly while dancing and rolled my eyes. When the song was done, I was done. I kept dancing and grinned. I got an idea. I had to have some fun while doing this. I walked over to Draco and placed my shoe in front of him.

"What?" He looked at me dumbly and I rolled my eyes. I moved my whole leg closer to him.

"Take it off, moron" I murmured and he zipped them off and dragged it off. I smiled pleased. I swayed my hips while walking over to Blaise. The boys followed me with their eyes and I smiled. It felt good to have someone looking at you again, like that. I stood in front of Blaise and did the same to him. Took my foot in his face and signed him to take it off. When he did I danced till the song was done. "Can I get dressed again now?" I asked him and he nodded while winking. "Good" I said and started to dress again before I sat down.

"It's your turn Ashley" Flint said and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. I could only imagine what kind of thought where in his head right now.

"Okay… Eh" I looked around the circle. "Pansy" I said and smirked evilly. I already knew what to tell her to do.

"Eh… I don't know" She said nervously. She shifted her looked around the circle, to Draco. "Dare" she said finally.

"Lovely" I said and smiled. "You have to run two rounds around the Malfoy Mansion in heels" I said and chuckled. She glared at me and crossed her arms across her chest. I had no idea why I hated her so much, but I sure as hell did.

"That was a good one, Ashley" Theodore said and motioned for me to high five him. I did and laughed a little. Pansy huffed and stood up.

"Fine" she said and walked to the door. "But you guys are coming out with me" she said stubbornly and crossed her arms again. We stood up to and walked over to her.

"Draco, I don't even know the way out of this house" she complained and took his arm and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, but didn't push her away. They walked first and the rest of us came after them. Blaise took his hand over my shoulder.

"You're a genius, you know that?" He asked me and laughed. I nodded.

"Of course I knew that" I said and winked at him. He shoved his fire whisky in my hands. "You forgot yours back at the room" He explained and I nodded. I took a big sip and giggled before I took another one.

"Thanks" I said and gave it back to him. He was quite handsome actually. His brown skin was beautiful and with his black ruffled hair he was very handsome.

"You're handsome" I said and giggled more. He blushed and laughed.

"Well, thanks Ashley" He said and gave me a hug. "You're not so bad looking yourself" he said and winked at me. I chuckled. What was I doing? It must be the alcohol. I felt lightheaded and extremely happy. Definitely the alcohol talking.

"Well, thank you" I said and yawned a little. We were close to the main door, I had walked here before. We ended up at the main entrance and everybody started dressing. I took my long black jacket on and followed the others out. I was freezing outside and it was very dark. Pansy sighed and looked around. She sure as hell didn't like the dark, I didn't either.

"Okay, here I go" she said and lightened her want and started running. "Damn! It's cold" she complained when she reached the snow. She was wearing stilettos, so I could understand that. I laughed a little and walked over to Draco and Blaise. The other boys had a genius plan about hiding around the garden and scare the living out of Pansy. Millicent had decided to go in again and sat in the hall.

"Could I get a sip, Blaise?" I asked and reached for the bottle. He chuckled and gave it to me. "Thank you" I said and took a huge sip of it. "Mmm" I hummed and took another one. Before I knew it Draco lowered it and took it away from me. "Hey" I complained.

"Ashley… I don't want to spoil your fun, but you have to be up at eight thirty to meet with the Dark Lord" He murmured and smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah…" I said and yawned. "How much is the clock?" I asked and looked at Draco. He checked his watch and answered.

"It's eleven thirty" He told me and I giggled.

"Not more? Well then… Give it to me" I said and reached for the bottle. Draco rolled his eyes and gave the bottle back to Blaise. "Moron" I murmured and sighed. "Blaise?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm thirsty" I complained and looked at the bottle. "Pretty please?" I asked and Blaise laughed, Draco did the same. "What?"

"You look so helpless" Blaise told me and stifled his laughter and took a sip of the fire whisky just to tease me.

"Idiots" I murmured and turned my back on them. I could hear Pansy's shriek some seconds later.

"You idiotic bastard!" I heard her scream. "Are you guys insane!? You almost killed me" she screamed. I could hear laughter and smiled. A minute later Pansy came panting towards us.

"Do I have to take another round?" she asked and I nodded.

"No, you don't have to do that Pansy" I could hear Draco say from behind me. I turned.

"Yes, she does… It's her dare to run TWO rounds around the mansion" I said stubbornly and crossed my arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to go inside" Draco complained.

"Well, then go inside!" I said angrily. "Idiot" I murmured to myself and turned to Pansy again.

"What do you have against me?" she screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing! It's your dare" I said. "I would much more love to run around here instead of dancing half naked to Mr. Bombastic!" I shrieked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right" She said ironically and huffed. "Well… I'm not pulling out, so here I go again" she took a deep breath and began running.

"What exactly do you have against Pansy?" Draco asked me and I turned around.

"Nothing" I told him. I had something against her, but I didn't know what it was. "Now, could you give me the fire whisky… I'm kind of cold" I said honestly and reached for the fire whisky. Draco shook his head at Blaise who just laughed. "Why, Draco? Why won't you let me have more?" I said angrily.

"You will thank me in the morning Ashley" He said and took his arm around me and smiled. "I'm trying to help" He told me and I huffed. Help my ass! He did everything worst.

"I doubt it" I murmured and yawned again. Blaise and Draco talked about some Quidditch scandal till Pansy came back from her running. She stood there panting before we headed inside. We walked up to the room again and the game was on.

"Okay, my turn… Flint?" She said evilly. I thought it was weird that she didn't pick me again, but I was very thankful.

"Dare" He said and smirked, pleased with his answer. No one took truth here, apparently then you were a pussy.

"Okay, you have to kiss Blaise" she said. "Tongue" she added. I laughed, it was genius.

"I have to do what!?" and "He have to do what?" was screamed at the same time.

"Just do it Flint. It has to last at least ten seconds" Pansy said and smirked.

"Can I choose truth instead?" Flint asked and looked around himself pleading.

"No"

"Can I deny?" He asked and everyone except Blaise shook their head. "Fine, I'll do it" He turned to Blaise that sat beside him. He took a deep breath, waited and then let it out. He was trying to get himself to do it. He cringed and lent in and met Blaise's lips. They both opened and started the kiss for real. Pansy counted loud and they kept kissing. I sat there laughing, as did the rest of them.

"9… 10" she said and they broke up at once.

"Damn" Blaise said and walked over to the window spitting out of it. Flint took the next window and did the same.

"I'm not going to do that again" Flint said and wiped his mouth. "Okay, my turn. Theo?" Everyone looked at Theo. He bit his lip. He was actually pretty cute. I giggled and waited for Theo's answer.

"I'm not sure I want to take dare after what I just saw…" He trailed of and kept thinking. "I think truth" Theo said. The first truth, that was actually pretty brave if you think about it.

"What a chicken you are Nott" Flint said and sat down again. "Well, here comes the question… When was the last time you slept with someone?" Flint asked and I could see Theo cringe and looked angry. Theodore looked down at the floor and mumbled his answer.

"What was that?" Flint asked and chuckled.

"I haven't…" Theo said and I saw his cheeks turn red. Okay, that was not funny. Flint probably already knew and just wanted to make Theo look like an idiot. Everyone in the circle laughed, but I didn't. I might be a little mean, I might have killed someone without feeling guilty about it, but I didn't feel like laughing at Theo. He was so embarrassed, that poor thing.

"I don't think it's funny" I told all of them and crossed my arms looking at Theo. He stared at me with a thankful stare. I smiled at him and looked around at the others.

"Well, that's just sad Nott" Draco said and I slapped his arm. He looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's your turn Theo" I reminded him and smiled. He nodded and looked around. Theo made Millicent shot as many drinks that she could before she threw up. She did as told and ended up throwing up after eight of them. Millicent made Draco kiss Pansy with tongue. Millicent was clearly Pansy's best friend if she made Draco do that to her. Draco smirked and asked me "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I told him and smiled.

"Fine… What happened to your previous boyfriend?" He asked and I froze. Damn…

"He died" I said after hesitating.

"I know that, but how?" He asked and I looked down. Did he know? He knew and just asked me that question? What an asshole. "Hello, Ashley?" Draco said evilly and I glared at him. "How did he die Ashley?" I took a deep breath.

"I killed him, okay?" I screamed and felt tears down my cheeks. Angry tears. "You knew, you asshole!" I shrieked at Draco and slapped his shoulder hard. His eyes widened and his face hardened. "I'm out of here" I said and walked over to the door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. The clock was probably two or something. I walked down to the main entrance, because I thought I knew the way to my room from there. I walked up the stairs when I came to the door. I walked up and kept on down some halls. I walked wrong some places, but I ended up in my room. I dragged the dress of, kicked off the shoes before going to bed in my t-shirt. I needed to go shop some clothes tomorrow.

"That idiot" I murmured to myself. He knew and he still made me say it in front of them. It's not like I felt bad or regretted killing Marcus and Amanda, but I thought that Draco and I actually had become friends. Apparently not. I sighed and buried my head in the pillows. I called Milo's name and made him wake me at eight thirty tomorrow morning. Then I fell asleep.

**I'll tell you again…. Review! :D I'll update faster, I promise! :)**


	8. To the Gym!

**Author's note: I decided to update another chapter… Aren't I nice? Oh, I know I am! Anyway… This is the work out chapter and I have to warn you… I know nothing about fencing so I just wrote what I thought it would be like… Draco is a sore loser, we all know that, so why would he be anything but that in this chapter? ;] I just had to do it when I had the opportunity to make Ashley kick his ass… You agree? x] I will let you get on with the chapter… Enjoy! And I do not own Harry Potter…**

"Excuse me, Miss Johnson" I heard the squeaky voice that belonged to Milo. "It's eight thirty" He added and I opened my eyes. Milo stood by my bed with his huge eyes and a smile. I tried to smile myself, but it came out more as a grimace.

"Thank you, Milo" I said and yawned. Eight thirty is so early, seriously. "I'm up" I told him and Milo nodded.

"It's breakfast downstairs when you're ready" He told me and puffed away. I sat up and tucked the duvet closer around me. I looked around in the room. It really was huge. Now I was pretty thankful that Draco had stopped me from drinking more than I already had.

"That idiotic bastard" I murmured angrily to myself. I remembered what he had done before I left. He had made me admit that I killed my previous boyfriend. I thought that we actually could be friends, but apparently I was wrong. He didn't know the meaning of the word. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the sofa and looked around. Wasn't my clothes supposed to be there? I checked everywhere. Had the house elf taken it to wash them? I had nothing to wear? I gasped to myself. Maybe they had put it in the closet. I walked over and opened it. To my big surprise the whole closet was filled with all kinds of clothes. I walked further in, there was shoes, dresses, jeans, everything. "Milo?" I asked. The house elf appeared seconds later.

"Yes, miss?"

"What is all of this?" I asked and looked around again.

"It's your clothes, miss" Milo said and I smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. "How did they get here?"

"Mrs. Malfoy bought it to you, miss"

"Oh… Okay. Well, I'll be down for breakfast in a second" I told him and he disapparated. I found a pair of jeans, a green wide top and a black waist belt. I figured it wasn't necessary to take a shower since I was going to work out anyway so I put on some deodorant and perfume. I put the clothes on and took my hair in a loose pony tail. Pleased with the result I walked down to the main entrance. When I got there I figured that I had no idea where to go. So I called for Milo again.

"Yes, miss?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so much Milo, but I have no idea where the breakfast is" I told him and he just smiled at me.

"Miss is not bothering Milo at all" He said and motioned me to follow him. "The Malfoys have a very big mansion, it's not Miss Johnson's fault she don't know where to go" he told me and we walked down some halls till we reached a big room, there sat many people, reading the daily prophet and eating. It was weird seeing Death Eaters act so… normal. I sat down beside Blaise and took a piece of bread and some eggs. He looked at me with sad eyes, I just ignored him.

"Ashley?" He asked and I turned to look at him. Further down the table Draco sat looking at us with Pansy beside him. I glared at him and answered Blaise.

"Yes?"

"You know it doesn't matter right?" I took a deep breath. "You're soon to be a Death Eater, killing muggles is no big deal" He told me and patted me comfortably on the back. I nodded and smiled at him.

"It has nothing to do with that Blaise. I don't feel guilty for doing it or anything… It's just that I actually thought Draco and I could be friends, you know?" I told him before I took a bite of my bread with eggs.

"I understand… Draco can be an ass sometimes, but he's not like that all the time" Blaise told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you're backing up your best friend" I said and sighed. Blaise was about to say something, but I interrupted him. "How much is the clock?" He looked at his watch.

"8. 55" He said. Shit! I ate the rest of my food at once and asked Blaise where I should meet Voldemort. He told me and I ran towards the door. Then Mr. Malfoy came in and scared me to death. "Oh, you scared me" I said and looked at him.

"Ashley, you come with me. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Kevin, you come also" He said and they stood up. We all walked after Lucius and ended up at a training studio? "You boys start to work out" He told them and they walked over to a wardrobe to change. "You come with me Ashley" I nodded. We walked to the room beside the gym and there sat Voldemort.

"Good morning Ashley" He said and turned his chair around. I gasped. In his lap was a huge snake.

"Good morning" I told him and Lucius bowed. I looked at him, then at Voldemort. He gave me a stern look. I sighed and bowed to. I would never get used to do that.

"All Death Eaters have to be in good shape and trained. Or else they might not survive" He told me. I nodded, that made sense. "Therefore you're going to start working out to" He said. My eyes widened. Me… Work out? Crap…!

"What?"

"Yes, you're going to learn how to fence, how to punch, how to react quicker, self defense, all of that stuff… "He said. I nodded. Okay, this might actually be kind of cool. "You're going to start with your fitness" he said. "And fencing" I nodded. Lucius showed me the wardrobe and my training clothes. I changed into them and walked out to the gym. The boys where already started and were doing weights.

"Hello, Ashley" Said a huge brown haired man.

"Morning" I told him and nodded.

"I'm going to be training you today and my name is Paul" He said. "Follow me" I did and he walked over to the end of the room. He did a spell and some part of the floor started to spin around. So when I ran on it, I wasn't going anywhere. "You will be jogging on this for ten minutes" He told me. Ten minutes!? Was he crazy? I have no fitness what so ever… Damn work out thing. I nodded and started jogging. This was going to be a hard day.

*

"Okay, Ashley. You're done jogging" Paul told me and I jumped off panting. He stopped the floor and motioned for me to follow him. We walked over to where Draco and Blaise were wrestling. In one moment Blaise were on top, clearly winning, pinning Draco to the ground. Draco somehow managed to change the leading and pinned Blaise to the ground. They ended it, Draco won. I rolled my eyes. I was impressed, but sure not going to show it.

"Not impressed Johnson?" Draco asked me and came over to me panting. I narrowed my eyes at him, not saying word. "Still mad?" I rolled my eyes and took a step closer to Paul. Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"The next thing you're going to do Ashley is fence with Draco" Paul said and I looked at him like he had lost his mind. I was pretty sure he had. Me fence? I had never touched a sword in my entire life… and against Draco!?

"You've got to be joking" I stated to Paul and crossed my arms. "I'm not fencing against Malfoy… If I'm going to learn how to fence, let me work with Blaise, please?" I asked and pouted. Hoping it might help.

"You're going to work with Draco and that's final" Paul said and my eyes widened.

"No"

"Yes, you are Ashley"

"No"

"Well, you don't have a choice"

"Yes, I do… and I choose not to do it" I said and huffed.

"You get the chance to kick his ass in fence" Paul said hopingly and I gave him a glare. Was he stupid?

"I've never fenced in my life… How in the world am I going to do that?"

"I'll let you of easy, babe" Draco said from behind me and I turned around quickly.

"You! Shush!" I said and pointed at him.

"I won't… shush" Draco said, but I ignored him.

"Can't I learn from Blaise and kick Malfoy's ass later?" I asked, but Paul shook his head.

"No" He said and crossed his arms. "You're to learn from Draco or I'll have to get the lord himself to show you" He threatened.

"Fine" I said and I walked closer to him. "But you just wait till I'm powerful enough and I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk" I whispered to him and pointed him in the chest. I turned and walked over to Draco getting him to show me the way. We walked into a private room and he gave me the suit to wear and the sword. I was actually a little nervous.

"Okay, first… Hold the sword like this" I did as told. "Not like that" He said and came towards me. He got behind me and took his arms around me and I jumped away.

"What are you doing?" I said angrily.

"Showing you how to hold the sword, now, come here" He said and pointed in front of him. I narrowed my eyes at him, but came towards him. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't try anything" I murmured and got in front of him, with my back to him. He came into me and was only inches away from my back. He whispered in my ear.

"Now, why would I do that?" I felt shivers down my spine and closed my eyes. He took his hands on mine and showed me how to hold the tiny sword. "Spread your legs" He said and I did as told. Apparently now I was in a good position to start fencing. He moved away from me and got in front of me. He stuck the sword out towards me and I did the same towards him. He took it slow at first. Sticking the sword towards me, getting me to move away and stick mine back. It wasn't so bad actually; it was really tiring, but okay.

"You did well" Draco commented me and took a sip at his water bottle. He offered it to mean I sighed. I had no water bottle so I took a sip. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes while giving it back to him. "Shall we continue?" He asked and I nodded. We took out positions and began fencing again. He had beaten me a lot of times the past hour. Now it was my turn. I was eager and my footwork was good, so it was promising. I got him several times and he began to slur and got stressed.

"Yes!" I said and jumped up and down. "I won!" I screamed happily. Draco rolled his eyes and got over to the bench and sat down with the water bottle. "You're a sore loser, aren't you?" I asked while smirking. He shook his head.

"No, not at all" He said with gritted teeth. "Why would you think that?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Because you're just the type… And every time Potter takes the snitch before you, you're really pissed and are grumpy for days" I said and reached for the water bottle, but he didn't give it to me.

"You think that you can have my water after you've offended me?"

"I didn't offend you… I stated a fact, now give it to me" I said and he laughed.

"Déja vu" He said and I rolled my eyes. "And no" he said and smirked.

"Come on, Malfoy" I said and huffed. My mouth was dry and in desperate need for some water. He shook his head, clearly enjoying this. "Fine" I said and walked towards the door that was out to the gym. I walked over to Blaise who was taking a break. "Blaise" I complained and sat down. "Malfoy won't share his water with me; can I have some of your water?" I asked and Blaise laughed.

"Oh, you poor thing" He teased and gave me his water. I smiled and opened it and took a big sip. "Better?" I nodded and gave it back to him.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a smile. Draco came over to us and raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't raise that eyebrow at me!" I said and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"We're not done practicing" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to do it anymore, specially with you who is such a sore loser that you're willing to make me thirst to death" I said and leaned on Blaise's shoulder. "I think I'll stay here with more friendly people" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No, you're to practice more with your fencing" He said and tapped his foot. "Now"

"You won't make me thirst this time?"

"No, I won't"

"You won't be a sore loser when I kick your ass?" He laughed at this.

"No, I won't" I nodded."Bye Blaise" I said and followed Draco in to the room again. We grabbed the swords and began fencing again. I beat Draco one more time and he beat me three times, I definitely had to practice more.

"We're done now Paul" Draco said and I nodded.

"Great, how did it go?" Paul asked and looked at Draco.

"She's good, but she needs more practice" He said and Paul nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow you'll be here at ten Ashley… You'll have boxing and fitness training" I nodded and walked over to the ladies wardrobe to change. I showered and got dressed.

"Oh, Ashley" Narcissa said when she met me in the hall. "There you are" She said smiling. "How did you like your clothes?" I smiled at her,

"They were great Narcissa… I'll pay you back for it" I said. "How much?"

"Oh, no, no, not at all" she said and shook her head. "They're a present from me and Lucius" She said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Narcissa" I said and smiled at her. "But I'm very grateful" I said and gave her a hug.

"It was no big deal Ashley, dear" she said. "Its dinner at seven and its formal" I nodded and headed down the hall to my bedroom. I had actually found an easier way to get to my room. I laid on the bed to take a nap, but I was so hungry that I couldn't sleep. I stood up and decided to head to the kitchen to get some food. It was still five hours till dinner. I ate quickly and looked through the daily prophet. No news about me disappearing yet, probably tomorrow. I headed up to my room to choose tonight's dress. I fell for a one shouldered strapless dress, completely black. It was sexy and elegant at the same time.

**Review people! I love the reviews and am actually willing to send you a preview of the next chapter if you do so… Just write what you thought about the chapter and hit the button and you get a preview… Easy right? :D**


	9. Kissing and Too Much Alcohol

**Author note: Here's a new chapter… I didn't many reviews, but I'll update one anyway… Just because I'm so nice, right? :D Review people and enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter ;]**

At six thirty it was a hard knock on my door. It better not be who I thought it was.

"Coming" I said and tightened my bathrobe tighter around me before I went to open. I opened the door and as I thought there stood Draco in his dress robes. "What do you want?" I asked, but didn't let him in.

"I was told to come here to escort you to dinner" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Two things… It's half hour till dinner and I don't need an escort" I said and was about to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot. He pushed the door open and walked in. He was really starting to annoy me. "Malfoy, get out" I hissed and tightened my bathrobe yet again. He lifted his eyebrow at me and sat down on my bed.

"Why are you even bothering to wear a bathrobe?" He asked and smirked. "It's not like I haven't seen what's under there before" I gave him an angry glare.

"Get out, Malfoy" I hissed again. "I don't want you to escort me to dinner" I told him and walked towards the bathroom. "You better be out of here when I get back" I told him over my shoulder. I warmed up the curling iron (I'd never been good with that curling spell), I was going to curl it and have it all on one shoulder. I started to curl it and got about halfway when someone opened the bathroom door. "Idiot" I murmured and kept on curling my hair.

"What is that?" He asked and came closer to look at the iron.

"It's what I'm going to stick up your a** if you don't get out of my room" I said and kept on with the iron. He chuckled.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked and sat beside the sink. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Was he that stupid?

"Are you that stupid or is that just an act?" I asked, very curious actually.

"I'm not stupid" He told me and looked at me.

"Well, you're certainly hiding it well" I complimented him and put the iron down and took some spray in it before putting a pink flower in it.

"You look nice" He told me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked out of the bathroom. I was going to put my dress on. I walked into the closet and slipped the dress on and some pink stilettos. I walked out and Draco was still there, what a shock.

"Why are you still here Malfoy?" I asked and huffed. He was so irritating.

"I already told you… I'm going to escort you to dinner" He told me.

"I bet Pansy will be thrilled" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Ashley, please" I told me pleadingly. "Tell me what I did to make you mad at me" He came closer to me and put a hand on my cheek. I backed off and closed my eyes.

"I actually thought we could be friends Draco" I said and opened my eyes again. "I started to think that you were pretty nice and stuff. Then you go and ask me the most dreaded question of all. You knew! And you still asked me" I said and choked a sob, I wasn't going to cry in front of him, that's for sure…

"I… I really didn't think you'd mind" He told me. "You came here to be a Death Eater… I really didn't think you'd mind me asking so the entire group knew" He said and I looked away. I felt him come closer to me, but I didn't turn around. His hands placed on my waist. "I'm sorry" He said. He apologized!? Was he insane? Wasn't he well? Draco Malfoy, apologize… It should've been taped. I looked at him. He was only inches away from me.

"Its okay" I said and looked him into his almost grey eyes. They were so clear and so easy to get lost in. He bent towards me and I smirked. Was he going to kiss me? Hell no! "Oh look at the time Malfoy… We need to get down for dinner" I said and walked past him. He stood there dumbstruck. He groaned and walked after me out the door.

"So do you want to come to the north wing again tonight?" He asked me after we'd walked some meters down the hall.

"Do you guys do that every night or something?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Almost… It's fun" He said and his smirk disappeared. "We should have fun while we still can" He told me seriously and I got what he meant. We were to become Death Eaters, all of us; we should have fun while we were still somehow free.

"Okay, I'll go" I told him and nodded. "Are the same people coming tonight?" I asked.

"No, well… Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, you, me and Nott" He told me and I smiled. "Can you believe Nott is still a virgin?" He asked and laughed. I didn't even smile, I just glared at Draco.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He shrugged and looked at me. "It's not funny… I think it's sweet that Theo has waited" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Now, come on" He complained. "You can't be serious?"

"Of course I am" I told him. "Maybe he's waiting for the right girl" I told him and smiled. Draco rolled his eyes and me and my girly ness. We were at the same hall as yesterday and started out trip down the stairs. Draco held out his arm and I took it. We walked down and came into view of the whole room. It was just like yesterday. Except I hope I could sit beside Blaise today, or at least Draco.

"My father told me you would sit beside me tonight" Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded; pretty thankful I would be sitting with him and not Voldemort. We walked over to the chairs and waited for Voldemort to tell us to sit down. He eventually did and I ended up between Draco and Blaise. Pansy was placed between Nott and Millicent on the other side of the table. The dinner appeared on the table and we dug in.

"You look amazing tonight, Ash" Blaise told me and I blushed.

"Thank you, handsome" I said and winked at him.

"Would you guys please stop the flirting? We trying to eat here" Draco complained and took another bit of his chicken.

"We're doing no such thing" I said shocked and slapped his shoulder.

"Yes, you are" Draco said stubbornly after he'd swallowed. "Thank you, handsome" he quoted me and put in a girlish giggle. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, Draco, you're just jealous" Blaise said and grabbed my thigh and kissed my cheek. I saw Draco narrow his eyes at Blaise and continued eating. "He really is, Ash" He whispered in my ear and I looked at him shocked. Draco jealous? What? I shook my head and chuckled.

"Yes, right" I said and rolled my eyes.

"He is" I shook my head. "Believe what you want" He told me and continued eating. I ate the rest of my food in silence, listening to the other conversations. Millicent and Pansy had a very (un) interesting conversation about boys at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe Draco was dating her… Were they even dating? It was confusing…

"Have a good night" Voldemort said. "Lucius, Bellatrix, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe senior, come with me" He said and stormed from the table and up the stairs. They all followed him, Bellatrix skipped over. She was so incredible awesome, so insanely crazy and confident.

"Should we go up?" Blaise asked. We all nodded.

"Oh, I want to change first, is that okay?" They nodded at me, but I grabbed Draco's arm. "Would you mind coming with me?" I asked and smiled. He shook his head.

"Not at all" He smirked at me and I laughed. "We'll meet you guys up there, okay?" Pansy looked furious and was about to claw out my eyes, but Millicent stopped her and got her walking. I chuckled.

"Pansy wanted to kill me right there" I stated and shook my head in mockery.

"I could tell" Draco said, we walked down the halls like we'd done an hour before.

"What's the thing with you anyway?" I asked and he looked at me. He was thinking and brushed through his hair.

"Eh… It's hard to explain actually" He thought. "We used to date, I broke up, we still sleep together, but she's still in love with me, did you get that?" He asked and I nodded. "Since you asked me something personal, do you mind me ask you a question?" I shook my head.

"Not at all" I told him, but I have to say, I was nervous.

"Why did you kill your boyfriend?" I froze and closed my eyes. I felt this anger build up in me.

"I caught him cheating with some slut named Amanda" I said and continued. "I just came home from Hogwarts and there he was sleeping with her. I was so angry that I killed them both" I said and smiled a little. They got what they deserved…

"Ouch" Draco said and I chuckled. "What an idiot" He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I know" We reached my room and we walked in. "You know what? I haven't been to your room yet" I said and kicked of my shoes.

"Huh… We should hang out at my place once than" He said and sat on my bed.

"It's not like we have hung out Malfoy… You've came to escort me to dinner and we've walked down" I said and walked into my closet. I found a pair of jeans, a green v- top that showed off my cleavage, black ballerina shoes and a black waist belt. I changed and headed out again.

"Wow, that was quick" He noted and I nodded. I took the pink flower out and threw it on the sofa, since it didn't match anymore.

"Yeah, shall we go?"

"We could head over to my room and get a butterbeer each?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Sure" We walked across the hall to Draco's room. It was gigantic! With were a light silver and grey color, and the windows were covered with green curtains. Over his absolutely enormous bed it was the Slytherin "logo" (like I like to call it). "It's amazing" I said and looked around more. Everything else was in green, black or silver also.

"Is it?" I nodded. "Okay" He laughed and headed over to one of his drawers and walked over to me with a fire whisky. I took it. "I didn't have butterbeer in there… But I know you like fire whisky so I suppose its fine?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, thank you very much" I said ironically and took a big sip. "Should we go up? I know Pansy misses you" I said mockingly. He rolled his eyes and came closer to me.

"Whatever" He said and took his hand on my waist. It surprised me, but I didn't back away, just took a big sip from my fire whisky. He moved closer so we stood against each other and I have to admit; I wasn't complaining. He leaned down to my lips and gently brushed against them. I smiled, and he started kissing me for real. I kissed him back and took my one hand behind his neck, the other hold onto the whisky.

He broke the kiss to breathe before he leaned in again and kissed me fiercely. Draco brushed his lip against my under lip, clearly asked for permission. I smirked and denied him access. He groaned in irritation. His arm moved down and pressed my inner tight and made me moan, and managed to drop the bottle and it landed at the floor. He used this as an opportunity and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues moved in perfect balance and I enjoyed it. We came up for air once again.

Our lips locked again and he let his hand move up my back, under my shirt and I unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest. I let my hand travel down it and he moaned. I broke the kiss and he looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Shouldn't we head up, Draco?" I asked and he smirked. "What?"

"You called me Draco" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot" I murmured and laughed. "Come on" I said and fixed my hair and clothes.

"Ashley, screw them" He told me annoyed. "I'll much rather stay here" He said and I smirked. I loved the power I had over him at the moment.

"I know you do" I said and let my had trail down his chest. "That's why we're going… Because I feel like being mean" I told him and headed towards the door. "You coming?" He rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"Oh, wait" He said and took out his wand and said a spell to make the spilled fire whisky disappear. We walked in the direction of the north wing and he buttoned his shirt.

"What took you so long?" Blaise asked and I smirked.

"Didn't know what to wear" I said and went to sit in one of the sofas. I sat beside Blaise and Pansy; luckily Pansy decided to mark her territory and sat on Draco's lap.

"Here, Ash" Blaise said and gave me a fire whisky. I betted I would be so tired of drinking this when we went back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks" I said and took it and drunk a sip. "I can't believe it's Christmas Eve soon" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's just two days" Blaise said and leaned his head back. "I haven't even shopped the Christmas presents I need to" He said.

"I haven't bought any presents yet" I said and sighed. I hated buying Christmas presents; I didn't know what to buy. I took another sip, and another.

*

"Be careful Ashley" I heard Draco say. I giggle and began kissing his neck. He had gotten me to my room and was now taking of my pants, already taken off my shoes. "Ashley, please, not now" He said and sighed. He dragged the jeans off and took off my waist belt to. "Come here" He said and helped me stand and walked me over to my bed. He put me down and tucked me in. I kissed him and grabbed his head. He kissed me back and moaned into my mouth.

"Can't you stay Draco?" I asked between the kisses. He didn't answer just kept kissing me. I started kissing his jaw line and down his neck. I grabbed his waist and motioned for him to come up in my bed. He hesitated, but climbed up and straddled me. I smiled happy and kissed his mouth. I began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped me. Draco climbed down and stood beside my bed. "What?"

"I can't do this when you're wasted Ashley" He told me.

"Why?"

"Because you would kill me tomorrow, literally" He explained.

"Can't you at least stay?" I asked and he thought for a second. "I don't want to stay here alone" I told him and pouted. He sighed and walked around the bed. There he took off his jeans and shirt and got into bed in his boxers. I scooped over and placed my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**Review please :D I'll give you a preview… **


	10. Waking Up With Someone And A Hangover

**Author's note: Here's the new chapter everyone… I really appreciate reviews, so if you want to make me happy… send me one :D Enjoy people!**

**I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did ;] **

Up, down, up, down. My head was literally going up and down. I was laying on something warm and comfortable. Was it Marcus? Had I just imagined or dreamt the whole thing? I didn't dear to open my eyes. I then felt a pulse of nausea and took a deep breath to calm down. I opened my eyes and saw a paler and more trained chest then Marcus. I turned my head and saw the sleeping for of Draco. What. The. Hell!?

"Malfoy!" I shrieked and pushed him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a huge bam.

"Ashley! Why did you push me to the floor?" He asked pretty calm to be him.

"Because it's where you belong" I said and smirked. I looked down my body and noticed I was still dressed. "Why am I dressed?" I asked and he sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Why should you be anything but that?"

"Because… ehm… you" I stuttered and slapped myself mentally.

"Don't have an answer to that one do you Johnson?" He smirked and sat down on the end of the bed. "I'm not a pig, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go spread any false rumors of you not being a pig Malfoy" I said and crossed my arms. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened. "How much is the clock?" He shrugged and I looked at my side of the bed and the clock was 9.45. "Shit" I said and jumped off the bed, but got dizzy and sank to the floor and held my head.

"Why is that "shit"?" he asked and I turned to him with a glare.

"Because I'm supposed to be in the gym in fifteen minutes" I said and tried standing again. The nausea hit again and I ran to throw up in the bathroom. "Fucking hangover" I complained and dried my mouth.

"Drank too much last night, did you?" He asked with a smirk when I got back into the room. I grabbed the closest thing and threw it at him. It was a hair brush. Draco ducked and it hit the wall. I ran into my closet and dressed in gym clothes and came back out changed and somewhat ready.

"Aren't you supposed to be there today?" I asked and took my hair in a pony tail.

"No… I have the day off" He laid back in the bed and covered himself more with my sheets.

"Draco… Go to your own bed" I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

"No, I'll stay here… I'm too tired to walk" He complained and yawned. "I think I deserve it after the wakening I got today" I rolled my eyes.

"You would've deserved to lay there if you stopped me from getting drunk last night, but you didn't!"

"But then I wouldn't be able to lay here anyway"

"The positive things just keep on coming" I said smiling. I looked at the clock. "Fine, you can stay… But that's just because I have to go" I said and ran out the door. I ran down the hall and to the gym. I was beginning to know the house, luckily. I had no idea how I was going to survive the hours of training with nausea.

*

"Blaise, please" I begged panting. "I'm so tired… I don't want to anymore" I complained and leaned against the boxing 'pillow'.

"You can do some more" He said, but I shook my head.

"No, I can't… I'm done for today… Two hours of training with a hangover is not easy" I said stubbornly and dried the sweat from my forehead. I had been running and boxing for a long time, and between the two I had been running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Fine, you can go" He said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and walked out the door to the gym to go up to my room to shower. When I got there Draco was still in bed and was snoring. I chuckled and walked to the bathroom. I scrubbed in the shampoo and conditioner and rinsed. It felt very good. The clothes were in the closet so I covered myself with a towel and walked out.

"How much is the clock?" Draco asked from the bed, his head covered with pillows.

"Twelve thirty" I said and walked into my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a white shirt and a grey vest. My hair was in a bun.

"You're done training already?" He asked and sat up. I nodded.

"I begged Blaise to let me go a little earlier" I said and sat down on the bed beside him. He looked very sleepy and was only wearing a boxer.

"Well, that's very good" Draco said and smirked. He came closer to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked down. "We could always train on our own" He said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're funny Draco" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He came closer and started kissing me again. I kissed him back and closed my eyes. He made me feel so relaxed and calm. I heard a knock on my door.

"Ashley, dear?" It was Narcissa. "Have you seen Draco? I'm starting to get worried" I pulled away and looked at Draco. His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed and started to dress. I pointed at the bathroom and he ran over the room.

"Come in Narcissa" I yelled and the door opened. "Draco is here… He's just in the bathroom" I said and smiled at her. "We were planning on going down to lunch soon" I said and she nodded wearingly. Draco exited and walked over looking pretty damn good especially after being awake for like fifteen minutes.

"Good morning mom" Draco said and nodded.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you"

"I've been here"

"When Ashley was gone training also?" His eyes widened, but he smiled.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because Ashley was so tired when I followed her to bed last night she forgot to tell a house elf to wake her up, so I did" He explained and I held in a laugh. It was the lamest excuse ever…

"A-ha…" Narcissa said and raised an eyebrow. "It still doesn't explain why you were here all the time"

"It doesn't... Oh yeah… I fell asleep when Ashley left" He said and I nodded, that part was true. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Okay… well, you should go down for lunch" she said and walked to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs" she said and walked out taking the door with her. I broke out it laugh and looked at Draco. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"I thought it was a pretty good excuse" He murmured and I sat down beside him.

"Really" I asked and chuckled. "It was pretty lame" I explained.

"Oh, really? And you would've come up with something better?" He asked and turned more to me. He started to tickle me and I jumped up. He came after me and came towards me.

"Draco, please" I said and stopped at the wall. "I'm very ticklish" I explained and closed my eyes. I waited for the terrible tickling feeling, but it didn't come. Instead I felt his warm lips on mine. I smiled and took my hands around his neck.

"We should go down for breakfast" Draco said and took my hand. "Come on" I followed him out the door and smiled for myself. Draco was still holding my hand and he was stroking my fingers.

"What'll happen to Pansy now Draco?" I asked and he looked at me puzzled.

"What about her?"

"Will you still you know… sleep with her?" I asked and he smirked.

"You jealous Ash?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would ask me that, it's Malfoy.

"No, of course not" I lied smoothly and looked away. He stopped and pushed me against the wall.

"I won't sleep with her if…" He leaned in and whispered. "I can sleep with you instead" I felt my pulse quicken and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really" He confirmed and nodded.

"We'll see about that then" I said and winked. "Maybe, maybe not" I trailed off and walked down the hall. Draco came after me and we walked into the kitchen where Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Kevin, Flint, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and some other Death Eaters I didn't know sat.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Pansy said happily and told Draco to sit down beside her. He shook his head and dragged me over to sit with Blaise.

"Very smooth Draco" Blaise whispered and looked at Pansy leave the room.

"I know" Draco chuckled and touched my thigh under the table. I jumped a little before I calmed down.

"You okay there Ash?" Blaise asked and I nodded. Draco took a piece of ham and a piece of bread. I took some chicken and chewed on it and some salad.

*

Draco and I spent the day together reading, playing in the snow or cuddle with a cup of hot chocolate. It was probably an act to get me to bed, but I just didn't care. He wasn't going to get me that easily either. Draco decided to sleep in his own bed that night so his mother wouldn't suspect anything.

The clock was five and in one and a half hour it was time for the Malfoy Christmas ball. I was in my closet wondering what dress to wear. It was between a gold colored on and a green one. I very much liked the green one, but it was a full gown and probably a little to dressed up. The green one was tight till it came to my knees then it widened and made it a gown. A mermaid tailed dress. The gold one was short and had a gold waist belt. It was the sexier of the dress I think.

I walked out the door and headed down to find Blaise, I needed help choosing a dress. "Blaise! Get out here" I yelled through the halls. "Pansy, have you seen Blaise?" I asked, but she gave me a glare and stomped further away from me. "O-keey" I murmured and kept walking.

"Ashley" I heard Draco say from behind me. I turned and gave him a huge smile.

"Draco, have you seen Blaise?" I asked and Draco's face fell down a little. "I need help choosing a dress" I told him.

"Aaaaah Blaise is like your gay best friend or something?" Draco asked and chuckled. That would've been too funny.

"Maybe he is" I said and smiled. "Have you seen him?" I asked, Draco shook his head.

"Nope… But I can help you" He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and looked away. What was the matter with me?

"Ehhh…." I hummed and thought for a minute. Inside I knew that it was Draco I was dressing up for, would that be any fun if he knew what I was wearing? "I'm not sure" I said and looked around before I kissed his lips.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because"

"Ashley" I heard a creepy voice from behind me. I jumped around and relaxed. It was Voldemort.

"Holy God! Don't do that!" I said angrily and took a deep breath.

"Come with me" He said and turned around. I nodded to Draco and walked after him. Down the halls, of course. All we did in this house was walk…

"What do you want?" I asked, but he didn't answer me. I huffed and crossed my arms while walking. We walked into his office and sat down.

"You've been working hard over the past days… Working out is good for your mind and body" Voldemort said I nodded. "When the Christmas break is soon to be over you'll be given a mission that you'll be sharing with Draco Malfoy" He said and I continued with the nodding. "You'll be getting the mission December twenty eight, you can go" He said dismissingly and waved his hand.

"Okey, I'll see you at the ball tonight" I said and walked out the door. What mission was he talking about? Would I get my mark before I was to start the mission? I knew absolutely nothing. Neither was it written about my disappearing in the daily prophet either. They probably wouldn't upset anyone by writing about the people disappearing.

"Ash?" I heard Blaise's voice from behind me.

"Blaise!" I yelped and smiled at him. "I need your help" I said and took him by his hand and dragged him up to my room.

"So you need help choosing a dress?" I nodded. "And you think I will be able to help you with that?" I nodded. "Ash, do I look gay?" I laughed.

"No, you don't"

"You sure? Because what you just asked me made me feel like one" He shuttered and followed me over to my closet.

"Yes, I'm sure Blaise, you're very manly" I said and winked at him. "Anyway… These are the two dresses, who should I wear?" I asked.

"Try them on" He ordered and I walked over to change while he went to sit on my bed.

**Review guys! :D If you do you might get a preview x] don't you want one?**


	11. The Worst Christmas Ever

**Author's note: Here's the new chapter… I've decided to just post up a chapter no matter how many reviews I get, so here's the new one. This is actually a really important chapter you guys… if you read it carefully you will understand why Draco do it :p Anyway, I won't tell you, so enjoy :) And review… please :D**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

""You look absolutely beautiful in it" Blaise said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and blushed a little.

"Really" He confirmed and I gave him a big hug as thanks for the help.

"Thank you" I said and looked in the mirror. Blaise had helped me choosing a dress and he told me that I should take the gold colored one. It was to my mid thigh and had a gold waist belt. (picture in my profile)

"I'll change in to my dress robes now, Ash" He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Just promise me a dance with you, the most beautiful girl in the room" He said and I nodded. He smiled and left the room.

"Blaise" I murmured and smiled to myself. "What am I doing?" I whispered and hit my head. "Don't think like that… Draco! Yes, Draco" I said and nodded. I went into the bathroom to get ready for the ball. I curled my hair and took it in a loose bun with a black flower in it. I redid my make- up and picked out the shoes. "Then" I said. "I'm ready" I announced to no one, but myself and headed out the door and down to the ball room.

"Hey, gorgeous" A voice whispered in my ear and I turned to look into the grey eyes of Draco. "Want an escort?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Oh my… You cleaned up good Malfoy" I said teasingly and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know" He said and wiggled his eyebrows. "It's almost like you can't take your hands off me, right?" He asked and I giggled.

"Yeah, right" I said ironically. He looked at me with a dumb expression. "Oh! You were serious" I said and chuckled. "I was kidding Draco" I said and kissed his cheek. He wouldn't have any of that so he kissed me on the lips and pushed me against the wall. He worked his way down my jaw and down to my collarbone. I felt my breath quicken and I closed my eyes. Draco sucked at one spot to mark me as his and I smiled.

"Draco!" I jumped and looked into the eyes of Mrs. Malfoy. "That's no way treating a woman" she said and Draco took a step back and looked away from me.

"Sorry, mom" he said and looked down, ashamed. I held in a chuckle and looked down to. Why was he like this to his mother? "I'll remember that" He said and kissed her cheek and took my hand. "We'll go to the ball now" He said and dragged me away from Narcissa.

"Oh my God! That was priceless" I said and laughed when we got out of sight. "You should've seen your face"

"That was nothing close to fun, Ashley" He said and narrowed his eyes at me. "My mom takes me for being a perfect gentleman and now… she doesn't" He told me and I smiled. We got to the entrance of the ball hall and there was Lucius waiting… for me apparently. Crap.

"I'll escort you to your seat Ashley" Lucius said and stuck out his arm to me. I nodded and accepted it.

"Bye, Draco" I whispered to him while passing. "Where will I be sitting tonight Mr. Malfoy?" I asked him trying to make small talk.

"At the seat you sat at the first night here" He said and I clenched my teeth. It was Christmas Eve and I would sit beside Voldemort and experience no fun what so ever. Weee!

"A-ha…" I said and kept quiet. He walked me to the right seat at the head end of the table. Voldemort was already seated and he told me to sit down.

"Merry Christmas Voldemort" I said and sat down. He nodded his head and looked at me amused.

"You're a very confident girl"

"If you say so" I said and looked around the room. It was a huge Christmas tree in green and silver in the end and swallowed hard. I hoped I had bought the right Christmas presents to the different people. I had mad Milo do it since I was supposed to be kidnapped.

"I hope you're befriending Draco because in this mission I'm to give you, you'll have to get along" He said seriously. I nodded.

"We're… ehm… getting along great" I said and smiled to myself.

"Well, that's good" He said and I couldn't help looking forward to the December twenty eighth.

"Will I get my mark before I go on this mission?" I asked and looked Voldemort in the eye. The red eyes staring back at me.

"That depends on how much you want it Ashley" He said and I nodded.

"Well… I want it really bad" I said and smiled a little. I didn't quite know why I wanted the mark so much, but I had a feeling it was because then I would belong. I would always have a place to go back to. Right now… I was without a family.

"We'll see then Ashley" Voldemort said and rose from his chair. "You can all sit down now" He said and all the people went to sit down on their seat. I sat between Voldemort and an unknown Death Eater. Across from me, on Voldemort's left side sat Lucius and beside him sat Narcissa. "Let's eat" Voldemort said and the food appeared. I sat quietly and ate my food while looking forward to spend some time with Draco afterwards.

*

"Did you like the food?" Draco asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did… I just can't believe it's Christmas" I said honestly and took a glass of fire whisky.

"Me neither" He said and drank the rest of his glass. "Would you care to dance?" He asked and bowed to me. I laughed and took his hand.

"Well of course Mr. Malfoy" I said and kneeled. He led me to the dance floor and put one hand on my waist and the other one in my hand. He led me to the music and I enjoyed myself. Draco was a very good dancer. After the third song someone cut in.

"Can I cut in?" Blaise asked and I nodded. Draco let go of me and walked away. I didn't think he liked me agreeing to dance with Blaise.

"Is Draco a very jealous person?" I asked and followed Blaise's moves. He chuckled and tuned me.

"Yeah, a little" Blaise said. "But he would never admit it" He said and rolled his eyes. I caught the eye of Pansy walking up to Draco with a glass of fire whisky and he nodded. Blaise turned me and I saw Draco drinking all of it. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Blaise looked at me with a friendly smile and I smiled back. I turned back to Draco, but couldn't find him. Draco and Pansy left the ballroom and my eyes widened. He wouldn't!

"Thanks for the dance Blaise" I said and walked fast out the room and caught the end of Pansy's dress around the corner. They were heading for Draco's room. I walked after them with sweat in my forehead. He wouldn't do this to me, would he? I had just fallen for him and now he was taking Pansy to his room. They closed the door and I leaned against the wall. I would give him a chance to pull out of it, I would wait one minute and then I would knock and walk in. 57… 58… 59… one minute! I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered so I walked in expecting the worst. Seeing the worst.

"You bastard" I said and chuckled a little, but I stopped smiling and reached for my wand and held it in front of me. Draco was lying on the bed with Pansy over him in her under wear. He looked flustered and so did she. Her hair was messy and so was his. His pants were half way down his thighs and his tie was on the floor. Pansy was smiling at me.

"Ashley?" He asked and tried to focus on me. I rolled my eyes at him and tightened my hands around my wand.

"I guess neither of you remember what I did to my last boyfriend or what?" I asked. "Are you really that stupid, both of you?" I asked and murmured a spell making Pansy fly of him and land on the floor. She yelped in pain and grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

"Ashley, what's going on? What're you doing here?" Draco asked acting confused. Was he playing drunk? I just saw him drink one glass; he didn't get drunk that fast.

"You idiot!" I screamed and felt tears down my eyes. "Why did you do this?" I asked him and blinked away some tears. How many times could this happen to me? Two times in two weeks. I know Draco and I weren't together or anything, but he said to me that he wouldn't sleep with Pansy!

"Ashley, wha…?" He tried, but I shook my head.

"Don't talk to me! Don't!" I shrieked and pointed my wand at him. "Crucio!" I screamed and Draco twisted in pain.

"Ashley, no!" Pansy cried, but I ignored her I could hear her sob and scream at me, but I didn't even look at her. "No!" She screamed and I stopped and Draco laid still. I smirked. Right now I couldn't care less what happened. I had started to fall in love and this happened. From now on I wouldn't trust anyone! No one!

"Why did you do this Malfoy?" I asked. "Huh!? Why?" I screamed.

"What? What did I do?" He asked. Was he kidding?

"What you did? I just caught you in the middle of the act with Pansy" I said highly and felt myself bobble with anger. "Crucio!" I shrieked and Draco twisted in pain again. "You disgust me! Crucio!"

"Ashley, what're you doing?" I heard Blaise's voice. I turned around and looked at him and felt more tears in my eyes. "What happened?" I fell to the floor on my knees crying. I couldn't stop. I felt arms around me and heard Blaise's voice in my ear. "It will be okay" He whispered. "Pansy, go get Draco some help. He's bleeding badly" He said and I heard Pansy leave the room sobbing.

"Draco!" I heard Narcissa scream and she ran over to her son. "What happened?" She asked and I looked up.

"What happened here?" Lucius voice said. "What happened to my son? Miss Parkinson?"

"It was Ashley, Mr. Malfoy" She said and I heard her voice thick with tears. I looked up at her and met her eyes.

"Come here you little bitch!" I shrieked and jumped up. "I will twist your neck" I threatened and did fitting hand motions. Blaise held around me making it impossible for me to attack her like I wanted. Pansy yelped and walked over to Lucius. He stood over his son and looked at him. Seeing if he was okay.

"He'll live" He said and looked at me smirking. "Ashley, come with me" He said and walked over to the door. I shook my head. "Come with me, Ashley. Now" He said and narrowed his eyes. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Where're you taking me?" I asked as we walked down the hall. Was he locking me up? Torturing me? Throwing me out? He kept walking. I recognized it as the path to Voldemort's office. Lucius knocked on the door. From inside I could hear screams and cries for forgiveness.

"Who is it?"

"Lucius and Ashley"

"Come in" Voldemort said and Lucius and I walked in. On the floor was a man I did not recognize, he was badly injured. Blood was running down his head and face. "Why are you here?" He asked, but motioned for us to sit down. "Ison, get out of here" Voldemort said irritated at the man. Ison slowly started to crab out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"It happened a little accident upstairs" Lucius said still smirking. "Ashley here used Crucio on Draco, my lord" Lucius said and I closed my eyes.

"Really? How did it work?" Voldemort asked interested. My eyes went wide. Didn't he want to know if Draco was alright? Wasn't that stupid insect to get the same mission as I was?

"Draco was seriously hurt and in a lot of pain. My lord, she's perfect" Lucius said and my eyes opened wide. Perfect? Perfect for what? "She really meant it when she did the curse".

"That's really, really good" Voldemort said thoughtful. "She's not afraid to hurt people. That's the kind of persons I need, Lucius. This is good" He looked at me then. "What did he do?" Voldemort looked at me and my eyes hardened and narrowed.

"He was an idiot and did exactly the same as Marcus, my Lord. With Pansy Parkinson" I said and took a deep breath. I just couldn't understand why he did it! Why?!

"It shows you're perfect for the job" Voldemort said. "You're job involves killing and you seems pretty relaxed with it right now" he said and I nodded.

"Not a problem" I said shortly. I felt nothing at the moment. I had felt hurt, anger and disappointment, but now… nothing. "Who am I to kill?" I asked. Voldemort smirked.

"Albus Dumbledore"

**Review :D**


	12. Moody and Mission Information

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I got a beta (****TheGirlDefyingGravity) and she had to read the entire story and beta this chapter so it took some time. The good news is that the chapters will be much better, because it was quite much that could've been done differently… So just keep reading, it gets better! :D And I want to thank Ashley so much for being my beta ^^ So… Read and please review!**

I was pacing in my room...back and forth, back and forth. I had to kill Dumbledore? That was my mission? How was I going to do that?

"No!" I screamed and fell to the floor. Voldemort needed me to kill Dumbledore? Voldemort wanted me dead for sure. Dumbledore… The greatest wizard of all time! I had to kill him? Me and… Draco? I'll admit I was a bit scared to do this. To kill Marcus was no big deal; he was a muggle, but to kill Dumbledore!?

It was hours since I had found him (Draco) and Pansy. Lucius had informed me that he would be up and going again in a matter of days, nothing dangerous. I huffed in answer and made him leave. Why did he do this to me? Why had he agreed to sleep with Pansy? I hadn't said anything, but I actually had decided to sleep with him tonight…

"Ashley?" It was Blaise. "Ashley? Can I come in?" he asked from outside my door.

"No!" I screamed back and lay down on the floor. I needed to think about things.

"Ashley, please?" he asked. I yelled the same answer. "Ashley, come on!" he said

"Blaise! Get the hell out of here! I want to be alone," I shrieked and covered my eyes with my arm. He didn't say anything after that; he just left. "Thank you," I murmured and turned to lie on my stomach.

I didn't feel anything inside me at the moment. Not guilt, not anger, not sadness, nothing. I was thankful that Blaise stopped me from causing more damage on Draco. I needed him for the mission. That was a good thing for him, or else I wouldn't have cared if I had killed him

*

"Ashley?" It was Narcissa's voice. "Can I come in?"

"No!" I yelled back. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Ashley, please. Can I come in? I have your presents," She said through the door and I huffed.

"No. Thank you, Narcissa, but I want to be alone!" I told her in the calmest way possible and turned to my back on the hard wooden floor.

"Can I at least put them in your room?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I answered, but stayed on the floor. I took my wand and opened the door with it.

"Thank you, "Narcissa said and walked in with a large, emerald green bag full of presents. I looked at her from the floor and nodded. "You know…" she stated as she put the bag on the floor. "Draco really wants to see you." I rolled my eyes.

"No offence, Narcissa, but I have no intentions of talking to him," I said firmly.

"Fine" Narcissa said and looked through my presents. "Here," she said and gave a little box to me. "I promised Draco that I'd give it to you." she said and handed it to me. She said her goodbye and walked out closing the door behind her. I threw it a few meters away from me. I looked at it. It was a little box wrapped in green paper and a silver bow on top.

"No," I said quietly to myself and stood up. I grabbed the present and locked it in my night table. "There!" I exclaimed and sat on the bed to open the rest of the presents. From Blaise I got the prettiest ear rings made of diamonds, from Nott I got a nice pink hair bow and matching t-shirt (he actually had good taste), and I got candy from Flint, Kevin and Millicent. Pansy hadn't bothered to buy me anything, which was good since I hadn't bought anything for her either. "Milo?" I said and Milo showed up at once.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked carefully and looked at the floor.

"Can you give my presents to everyone?" I asked and he nodded. "Except Draco," I said through gritted my teeth.

"Milo will do that, Miss" he said and grabbed the bag of presents "Anything else, Miss? Maybe some food?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I said and Milo nodded before he disappeared. He seemed scared of me. Why? Because of what I did to Malfoy? I shrugged, then grabbed a book from my shelf and started reading.

*

"Ashley? Can I come in?" It was Blaise again. He had been back several times and wondered if he could come in, but I had yelled to him that he needed to get the hell out of here. "Please?"

"No!" I shrieked and threw the book I was reading at the door. "Go away!" I screamed. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone! You might as well inform the rest of the mansion as well" I told him and sighed. Why didn't he get that after asking like five times if he could come in that I wanted to be alone? He was making me ticked off.

"You know what, Ashley? No! I won't go away" he said determinedly and I glared at the door. "I'll just sit out here and talk to you." He said and I heard him slide down the door. I groaned. "So… What've you been doing for the past few days?" I rolled my eyes, but didn't answer. "Fine," Blaise said and continued. "It's been boring around here without you. We miss the night gathering, all of us…" He explained. "Can't I please come in, Ash?" he asked with a pleading voice. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. Malfoy had hurt me… bad. It didn't help to keep it inside. That's what I'd been trying to do for the last few days. Maybe some company would do me good. I stood up and walked to the door, then opened it. Blaise fell backwards and landed on his back at my feet. "Thank you," he said and walked in. I didn't say anything,; just sat down on the floor with my back against the bed.

"Did you like your present?" I asked in a low manner and rested my head backwards at the bed.

"I really liked it," he said and looked down at his hands, twirling his fingers. "Specially the green sweater" I looked at him. He was wearing the black tight t- shirt that I'd bought him and a pair of dark jeans. I definitely didn't regret the t- shirt; it showed off his abs. I cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled. Maybe I should use Blaise to forget about Malfoy?

"What?" he wondered aloud and gave me a weird look. I bit my lip and fluttered my eyelashes. Blaise paled. "Ash, why are you looking at me like that?" Blaise sat beside me and I smiled before I leaned into him and kissed him. He froze completely and didn't know what to do. "Ashley!" He said and carefully pushed me away. "What was that?"

"I need your help, Blaise," I said while kissing his jaw. "I need to get over Draco," I continued, and bit his earlobe.

"I can't do that," Blaise said and pushed himself away from me. "He's my best friend, Ash, and he really likes you."

"After what he did to me he deserves to be just as crushed!" I said hardly and crabbed after him. I attacked him and started kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed me back. I slowly pushed him down and lied on top of him. He broke of the kiss.

"Fine, Ashley, but you can't tell anyone," he said and kissed my neck.

"No one will ever know," I said seductively and chuckled.

*

"Ashley!" It was Lucius; he was knocking on my bedroom door. "The Dark Lord wants to speak with you," he said and I rubbed my eyes. I had been sleeping and was pretty tired. Beside me laid Blaise, perfectly calm and peaceful.

"About what?" I yelled back, causing Blaise to jump up looking startled. He gave me a glare and I laughed evilly.

"I don't know, but it's urgent," Lucius answered, irritated. "Now get out here!" He commanded harshly and I got dressed and looked back at Blaise.

"Thank you so much, Blaise… I feel_ so_ much better," I said and gave him a light kiss. "You just leave when you feel like it," I continued and walked over to the door.

"Finally," Lucius said very rudely and started walking down the hall. I followed him. What other choice did I have?

"There you are," Voldemort said when we walked into his office.

"Here I am!" I said and sat down in the chair, not bothering waiting for permission to do so. Voldemort looked at me irritated, but didn't bother to bring it up.

"Have you given any thoughts to how you will do your mission?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not really… I've had other things to think about at the moment," I replied and crossed my arms across my chest. Like he didn't know what'd happen…

"Aha… Do you think that this is a game Ashley?" he asked irritated. "This is the most important mission you will ever get and it's your first one… You better not mess up," he warned me and gave me a piercing glare. I narrowed my eyes and huffed. "You should talk to Draco about it," Voldemort told me and I chuckled.

"Over my dead body," I said seriously.

"Well… It will be if you don't do it," Voldemort said and I rolled my eyes.

"You won't kill me," I said angrily.

"Want to bet, Ashley?" Voldemort said rather calmly.

"Yes!" I said confidently.

"Well then," Voldemort said and took his wand out. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Crucio!" He said and I winched. The pain shot through me and I closed my eyes. I wouldn't let him know how bad it hurt. I took a deep breath and the pain disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw the shocked expression of Voldemort. I looked at Lucius who to was shocked.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're… That's not normal!" Voldemort said impressed. "I knew that… But being able to stay in control while under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse is quite rare," Voldemort said coolly.

"Whatever," I said and stood up.

"Not so fast, Ashley!" Voldemort said harshly. "I'm not finished." I sat down again and crossed my legs.

"Okay," I said simply and looked at him.

"Today it's the 29th of December and it's six days until you're going back to Hogwarts", he said and I nodded. Had I stayed in my room for four days? No wonder people started to worry. Milo had made sure that I got something to eat and I was grateful. "In two days you'll be going back to your family," he said and I looked at him in shock.

"W… What?" I stuttered. Was he serious?

"Yes, you'll say you were kidnapped and you managed to escape," Voldemort explained as if it was that simple. "If you don't do this you can't go back to Hogwarts. You're most likely kidnapped in their heads and you can't go to school if your parents don't know," I nodded. That made sense to me.

"Fine." I said and smiled a little. "When will I get my mark then?" I asked and looked Voldemort in the eye. He was smirking.

"Tomorrow," he stated and I nodded.

"Good… can I go now?"

"One more thing… you need to discuss the mission with Draco before you get your mark," Voldemort ordered and looked down at his desk. "That's all. You are dismissed," I sighed and walked towards the door. Damn it! I had to talk to that sick bastard? I closed the brown door behind me and headed for my room.

"You still here?" I teased when I walked into the room and saw someone on my bed, but it sure as hell wasn't Blaise. "What the hell, Malfoy?" I shrieked.

"Who was here?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes. Luckily for Blaise, he got out in time.

"That's none of your business!" I screamed. "Now get out!"

"I want to talk to you Ashley," he said quietly and walked towards me. I backed off and glared at him.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy… If you don't get out right now I will make what I did on Christmas Eve seem like nothing," I threatened and took out my wand. "Got it?" He nodded. "Now… get out!" I said irritably and pointed at the door.

"I'll go now, Ashley, but we have to talk about the mission we have sooner or later," Draco said.

"I know and I choose… later," I said and pointed at the door. He walked out and I made sure to slam the door into him before he got out. I heard him complain on the other side, but I ignored it. I wanted Blaise to be here instead.

"That was close," Blaise said and walked out of my closet. I chuckled when I saw him walk over in just his boxer.

"I know," I said and sighed.

"He would've killed me," He realized and shuttered. "You really should talk to him," Blaise said and sat on the bed.

"I know… But I don't want to," I said and pouted.

"What's your mission anyway?" He asked and I smirked.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I can't tell you," I said and walked over to him. I lifted his chin up and grabbed his lips with mine. He responded at once and pulled me down on the bed with him.

"That's okay," he said and I giggled. "Come here," he told me and kissed me again and I giggled.

**Did you like it? Was there something you didn't like? Let me know my sending me a review! :D And Merry Christmas everyone!**


	13. Going home

**Author's note: Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it. I'd like to thank ****TheGirlDefyingGravity for betaing this and the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the chapter beside Ashley and her family.**

I knocked at the door and huffed. I had decided to talk to Draco about the mission. Voldemort would give me my mark later that day so I realized I had to.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"Probably your worst nightmare," I yelled and heard him chuckle.

"You can never be that, Johnson," he said and smiled at me.

"I think you're underestimating me," I replied and walked past him, into his room. Narcissa had decided to calm things down and made Draco move to the other wing at the moment. "Let's talk," I said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Alright… Want something to drink?" he asked and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Guess not," he murmured and sat down opposite of me.

"How do you think we should kill him?" I asked straight out. I didn't come here to make small talk. Draco shrugged and replied.

"I don't know… What do you think?"

"Poisoning him?" I suggested and Draco nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he said and I stood up.

"Okay then," I said and walked towards the door.

"Ashley, we're so not finished." Draco told and I turned to him with a glare.

"Fine," I said and leaned against the door. "What more is there?"

"First… I want to apologize," he said and walked towards me. I took my hand down to my pockets, to my wand. Draco noticed and stopped in his tracks a couple of meters away from me before he continued. "I wasn't myself," he pleaded desperately. "I don't know how to explain, but I wasn't aware of what I was doing,"

"Yeah, right," I said ironically. "It's so like your type, Draco… not only do you do it, but you can't even be a man and admit it," I said and shook my head. "It's sad… it really is," I said and turned my back on him.

"I'm serious, Ash," he said sadly and came closer. I turned my head and glared at him. He stopped and looked down. "I didn't know."

"Whatever, Malfoy," I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I'm done with you… When this mission is over I won't talk to you ever again and our paths will never meet," I said and looked at him. He looked kind of helpless and sad.

"Ash, please," He begged me and I narrowed my eyes on him. "Forgive me?"

"Never," I said seriously. "Now… we'll try poisoning him first and see how it goes," I said and opened the door. "Alright with you?"

"Alright," he agreed and I walked out and slammed the door after me. I felt the tears struggled to get out, but I tried my best to keep them in. I had let myself fall more than I should. I was in love with that idiot and I wouldn't be able to get over him in a long time.

*

"You look stunning, Ashley!" Blaise complimented me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was wearing a short dress that was white, silver, black and purple. The dress was strapless and to my mid thigh. The shoes were purple and the same was the flower in my hair.

"Thank you," I said and smiled at him. "Should we go now?" I asked and he nodded. I was so excited to get my mark. It would bind me to the Death Eaters forever. Blaise led us down to the ball hall which was filled with hundreds of Death Eaters. Voldemort sat in his throne on the stage. His wand was ready in his hand. He saw me and nodded. I thanked Blaise and walked towards Voldemort. Behind me I saw Draco walk the same way as I was. Was he getting his mark to? Damn, and I thought it was such a good day.

"These two will join us this evening… they will join us and what we stand for forever," Voldemort said when Draco and I was standing on stage. I looked over the Death Eaters in the room and noticed familiar faces. There was Draco's mom, Narcissa who looked sick. Didn't she want this for her son? Lucius looked like he was going to burst with pride at the moment. I noticed Bellatrix who was picking at her nail to show her interest: there was none. "You're ready to serve me to get rid of Harry Potter?" I nodded and looked at Draco. He was sweating and was looking really nervous. "Draco?" He looked at the Dark Lord and nodded his head. "You're ready to make a change in this idiotic world where Muggles don't deserve to live unharmed?"

"I know I am," I said confidently and smiled.

"What about you, Draco?" Voldemort looked at him and noticed his nervousness. Draco swallowed and nodded.

"Yes," he said and nodded again.

"Good," Voldemort said. "You'll fight for purebloods and against the Muggles and those who fight for them?" I nodded. "Your left arm!" I took my arm out for him to mark. Voldemort walked over to me and pressed his wand tip into my arm. He murmured something I didn't catch and I saw my arm filling with some kind of ink.

"Ah!" I gasped in pain and closed my eyes. There was a terrible burning in my arm and it felt like it was going to come off. I took a deep breath and made my mind focus on something else to calm myself down. My first thought was when I'd danced with Draco on Christmas Eve, I was happy. Then I thought of him and Pansy came into my mind and the pain increased to the double. I felt tears threaten to burst out of my eyes, but I collected myself with the thought of the responsibility and honor I was given. The pain disappeared and I opened my eyes to see Voldemort smirking. I looked at my arm and saw the mark. It was there! I smiled. The skull was there, and so was the snake. Unfortunately the pain was still there, too. I closed my eyes to focus on something else and it disappeared once again.

Voldemort moved over to Draco, who looked like he was going to pass out. I chuckled and received a glare from him. I smiled innocently at him and Voldemort murmured the same words again and the ink spread all over Draco's arm. I heard him gasp and his eyes widened. He was in great pain, some real pain. I couldn't help but smirked a little. He deserved it. My finger stroked over the mark and felt a tear down my cheek, a happy tear. It landed on the mark and I brushed it away. This made me so happy. I had a place that I belonged to and a place to stay at after Hogwarts. This was the right thing for me and I knew it with all my heart. It made me truly happy. Voldemort said something to the audience that I didn't catch and people cheered. I followed a pale Draco down from the stage and was greeted by Blaise.

"Look!" I grinned before I showed him my arm. "I'm so happy right now!"

"It looks great, Ash… was it painful?" he asked me. "You know… just so I know when I get my mark," he explained and I nodded my head.

"A little," I admitted and smiled reassuringly at him. "You'll do fine."

Then Lucius and Narcissa came over to me. "Congratulations," Narcissa told me and looked down. I had a feeling she didn't want me nor Draco to get the mark.

"Yes, Ashley. Congratulations!" Lucius greeted me and tried to smile, but it mostly came out as a grimace. At least he was happy about it.

"Thank you," I said and smiled.

"Want something to drink, Ash?" Blaise asked me and I nodded.

"Absolutely," I answered and walked over to the refreshment table.

*

"I'm going to miss you around here," Blaise said and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and noticed Draco standing further behind. I was leaving the Malfoy Manson to go home to my family. "Here," Blaise gave me a long necklace with a little bag at the end. He took it around my neck and I smiled. "It's some valuable things," he said and I nodded.

"I'll miss you too, Blaise, but I'll see you in three days." I chuckled a little at the fact. We'd grown so close in a matter of just a few days. "And… thanks!" I said and kissed his cheek. I saw Draco cringe and I smirked.

"Be careful, Ashley" Narcissa said and gave me a hug. "With the mission and all." I nodded.

"I will," I told her and took out my hand to Lucius. He took it and smirked. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Lucius." He nodded his head before replying.

"You're welcome, Ashley. Good luck!" he told me before walking out of the hall towards his office. Draco came towards me and I sighed.

"I guess I'll see you at school then," he said and looked at me pleadingly.

"I guess you will," I murmured and crossed my arms across my chest. I was wearing the same clothes that I left the house in. Blaise and I had spent time throwing dirt that we found in the yard at it and ripping it. I had asked Blaise to hit me in the face, but he'd refused so I had banged my head in the wall and my night table. I looked tortured and tired. This would make my kidnap story seem more believable.

"Ash, please," Draco pleaded and looked at me. "I'm sorry, alright!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you are," I said and he looked hopeful. "But don't you think for one second that it matters!" I said and turned to the door. "I guess I'll see you guys later," I said and smirked before I closed the door. Unfortunately, Voldemort couldn't let me leave with my wand so I was on my own. I ran down the street. Voldemort had told me to run away from the Mansion before I called on the Knight Bus. I stopped at a huge white house and decided I had gone far enough.

"The Knight Bus," I murmured and the bus stopped in front of me. God, how I loved magic. "The Johnson Mansion!" I told Stan and his eyes widened.

"Well, isn't it Miss Johnson," Stan said and I sat down. "Everybody had been looking for you," he told me and I nodded.

"I know," I said and looked at him. "I just want to go home, Stan," I pleaded and he nodded.

"The Johnson Mansion, Ernie," he ordered and the bus drove fast down the streets. Stan wanted to start a conversation and asked me all kinds of questions: where I'd been, how I escaped, how it happened…I just told him I was tired. I was, really. I hadn't slept all night.

The bus stopped eventually and I got out. In front of me was the same house I had grown up in. I couldn't wait to see my family really. Would they be happy to see me? I walked down the yard towards the door. I knocked on it and some seconds later my mom opened. She whimpered and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ashley," she breathed and slung her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. "We've been so scared for you, dear," she said and kissed the top of my head. I hid my head under her jaw and started sobbing. The tears fell down my cheeks and my mom whispered comforting words to me.

"Who was it, Mom?" I heard Martin's voice behind us and I looked over mom's shoulder. He was pale and looked really tired. "Ashley?" He asked shocked and I smiled at him. "I can't believe it… you're alive!" He said in awe and my mom turned towards him. Tears fell down his face and he smiled.

"Martin!" I exclaimed and took my arms out so I could hug him. He came towards me and hugged me tightly. No matter what people say, you'll never be as close to someone as your own twin. No matter how much you fight or how long it takes to see the twin again.

"I missed you, Ash," he said and I buried my head in his chest.

"What's going on?" I heard Chris ask.

"Ashley is home!" my mom said and sniffed.

"What?" Chris asked and I smiled a little. "Really? Where is she?" He asked desperately.

"Here, Chris," I said and lifted my head over Martin's shoulder. Chris's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I released myself from Martin and ran towards Chris. His arms opened and I flung myself around his neck.

"You're really here!" he said and hugged me tight. "I can't believe it," he stammered and I laughed a little. My mom and Martin closed the door and came over to Chris and me.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked when Chris put me down to the ground.

"He's… out looking for you," Mom said. "He'll be home at six."

"Okay… and dad?" I asked. Mom looked down and I sighed. I knew where he was, but I wanted someone to say it.

"Working," Mom murmured sadly and I gritted my teeth. Of course he was working… he always was. No matter if I was found dead or not he would still go to work the next day.

"Whatever," I said and tried to smile. "I'm home!" They smiled at this.

"What happened, Ash?" Martin asked.

"Can we sit down?" I asked and they led me to the living room. I sat down in the sofa with my mom beside me and Chris and Martin in chairs. "Well… I was shopping in Diagon Alley and suddenly I was dragged into a little alley and was knocked unconscious," I said, and then took a deep breath trying to remember my cover story that Voldemort told me this morning. "When I woke up I was tied to the wall and there was two persons in front of me… they tortured me," I said and looked up at my brothers. Chris had his arms crushing the chair in rage.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ashley," Martin said sadly. "I should've been there… protecting you!" I shook my head.

"It's not your fault, Martin!" I said and sighed. "I was stupid… and went out by myself," I closed my eyes for some effect.

"Who was it?" Chris asked angrily. "Who tortured and kidnapped you?"

"I… I don't… I don't know," I said and smiled a little. It would've been fun to say Draco Malfoy and see if he at all survived Chris's rage, but I knew I couldn't do that..

"Don't think about it, honey," my mom said and started stroking my back. "Let's get you fixed up," she told me and I nodded. It was quite funny how much damage I had been doing on myself. I had bruises all over after rolling down the stairs at the Malfoy Mansion and I had banged my head in the wall and the same with my hand.

"I think I need a bath," I said honestly and my mom followed me up to the bathroom. "Mom, do you mind?" I asked and she shook her head before she turned around. I had no problem undressing with her looking, but not with my Dark Mark. I undressed quickly and jumped into the bathtub. She sat down beside me and stroked my cheek. I whimpered and closed my eyes. My black eye was sort of painful.

"Let me fix it, honey," she took up her wand and healed it. "Any more places?" she asked and I lifted my right hand up from the water.

"And my head," I said and chuckled sadly. "It's not so many damaged on the outside… they were more a fan of the Cruciatus curse," I told her and she gasped.

"Oh, Ashley," She said and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry… I won't let you out of my sight anymore," she said and my eyes widened.

"You have to… I'm going to Hogwarts soon," I said. "What date is it today?" I asked.

"No, you're not," she stated and I looked away. "You can't go to school now… You were kidnapped," she said and stroke my wet shoulder. "I can't let you go so soon… It's just four days till you have to go back to school" she said desperately.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm going," I told her seriously. God, I am glad I'm seventeen.

"Why?" she asked me and I stroked my mark under the water and smiled.

"I have to," I told her. "It's even safer there," I pointed out to her and she nodded.

"That's true," she said and I nodded. "But I don't want you to go," she gave me a week smile and I nodded.

"I know… I don't want to leave either, but I have to… I want an education," I said and she nodded.

"That's true, honey," she said and took a little of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll miss you," she said sadly.

"It's not like I'm dying," I told her and she closed her eyes.

"Ashley, I've spent the last week thinking you were dead," she whispered and I nodded. "You were so lucky to survive," she said and kissed my forehead. "How did you manage to?"

"Someone helped me," I said. "I don't know who, but he helped me find a secret passage way and I escaped through it." I told her all she needed to know and then my mom went to my room to find me some clothes. I dried up and looked down at my forearm and smiled.

"Here are your clothes," my mom said and came in the door. I covered up and hid my left arm in the towel.

"Thanks, mom," I grabbed for the sweat pants and the sweater she gave me. She nodded and walked out again, giving me some privacy. I dressed and looked in the mirror. My eye wasn't as bad as it had been. I picked up the necklace I got from Blaise and walked out of the bathroom and towards my room. I flung myself down on the bed and exhaled. What was in the necklace? I opened it and gasped. _He did not just do that?_ What an idiot!

**Review please! They make me happy :D**


	14. Getting Caught and Back To Hogwarts

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Ashley's brother sees her mark! What will she do? Read and find out!**

"He's unbelievable," I murmured and took out the Christmas present I got from Draco. I turned it and sighed. I might as well open it. I unwrapped the paper and inside was a little black box. Inside the box was a charm bracelet. There was a snake, an ice cream, a dress, Big Ben, a sun, a heart and a flower. I studied it and smiled. A small letter lied in the green paper and I opened it.

"Merry Christmas, Ashley!" it said and I continued reading. "I just want you to know this: there's a reason I chose to give you a charm bracelet. It's my way of describing you. The ice cream is there because you're so sweet and I know you love ice cream. The sun is there because you're hot as hell. I chose Big Ben because you come from London and the dress because you often wear one. The flower is because you're beautiful. I guess you can guess the snake, but I'll say it anyway: it's because Slytherin is your House. It's hard for me to admit this, and it's why I don't have the guts to say it to you. The heart is because you took mine, Ashley. I've fallen for you…hard. I want you to know that." I felt tears down my cheek and I began to sob. "Love, Draco Malfoy." It ended and I curled the letter and threw it to the end of my bed. I dried the tears that were streaming down. This boy just kept hurting me.

"That idiot!" I said and closed my eyes. He actually told me he has fallen for me. Why did he decide to sleep with Pansy? "Why?" I asked and looked closer at the heart. It was engraved with my name. I sobbed and more tears found their way down my cheeks. Nothing of this made any sense to me and everything was so difficult. I opened the bracelet and took it around my left arm.

"Ashley? Ashley?" Lucas knocked on my door. I dried my tears and jumped up to open it. "You're home," he said and threw his arms around me. I took my arms around his neck and started crying… again. I had actually missed my family and the letter from Draco just sent me over the edge. "I thought you were dead," Lucas said and tightened his grip around me. We let go of each other and smiled.

"When is dinner?" I asked and Lucas laughed. "What?" I asked and he just shook his head.

*

I had been home for two days now and was longing to go back to Hogwarts. I missed Blaise, and I hated to admit it, but I missed Draco (idiotic moron). I spent most of my time with my family, since it was my last time with them. When they find out I was the one to kill Dumbledore they will understand I have switched sides in the war.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Chris asked while he was seated on the couch opposite of me. We were all relaxing in the living room. Lucas lied beside the huge beast of a man with a book in his hands.

"No, I think I'll pass," I murmured and kept playing with my bracelet. They had all wondered where I'd gotten it from and I just answered that it was a Christmas present from a friend at Hogwarts. The thought of sitting in a dark room surrounded by Muggles was little to not pleasing at all.

"Why not?" Chris looked at me with a raised brow. Mom came into the room with a cup tea and a book. Dad was at work like usual and I could see it in my mom's eyes it was hurting her. You could think she was used to it by now, but she was still hurting.

"I just don't feel like it."

"What about going to a party?" Chris exclaimed and grinned widely. Mom didn't look up from her book, but she coughed loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm old enough, Mom," I said and she looked at me over her tea cup.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't either, which is why I'm not coming," I stated and Chris sighed.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know… nothing?"

"Boring!" he said and hit Lucas in the calf lightly. He looked up from his book and looked at his big brother.

"What?"

"Want to go to a party?" Lucas just shook his head and returned to his Muggle book. Martin came into the room grinning and light in his eyes. "What happened to you? You finally got laid?" Chris said with a laugh and I barely managed to contain myself. Mom chose to ignore her son's comment and so did Martin.

"I got a date!"

"Who is it?" I asked and smiled at my twin.

"Susan Adams," was the answer. My jaw dropped slightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Susan Adams? Are you serious?" Martin nodded his head and I shook mine. "She's like the most stuck up student on Hogwarts! Beside the Mud-" I covered it with a cough and got some odd stares. "Granger," I corrected and looked down.

"She's nice, gorgeous, funny, charming-"

"I think someone is in love" Chris sang mockingly and stood up. He took his arm around his little brother's shoulder and led him out of the living room. "I'll explain the birds and the bees to you, bro!"

"Chris!"

"Lucas, come on! We need to chat with the little boy." Lucas sighed and lied down the book he was reading so he could follow them. I was going to miss them, I really was. Mom looked up from her book and gave me a loving smile.

"Ready for school?" I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I was ready to start my new life, to start over.

"Good!" she said and gasped "I just remembered you have one more Christmas present!" She took out her wand. "Accio Ashley's present!" she waved her wand and a small package came flying. "Here you go, sweetheart." She handed the box and I opened it eagerly.

"Oh!" I gasped surprised and looked down at the beautiful earrings. They were silver roses with a tiny diamante in the middle. They looked very old. "They're beautiful!" I exclaimed happily.

"It has been in my family for a long time, they bring good luck and success," my mom told me and I grinned.

"Thank you!" I said and stood up to hug her. "I'll take good care of them"

"I know you will," she said and smiled at me warmly, returning the hug.

*

"Aren't you warm?" Martin looked at me oddly and raised an eyebrow. "It's boiling in here."

"its okay," I said and ignored the voice inside of me screaming I was at heating point. The stove was on full because it was so cold outside. Because of my Mark I had to wear a sweater. It wasn't thick or anything, but it was still warm. "Excuse me," I said and stood up to walk out of the room. Hopefully it was cooler in my room. I ran in and threw my sweater off and sighed happily when I stood in my camisole.

"Hey, Ash." I turned and in the doorframe stood Martin. He furrowed his brow confused and looked at me. "What's that?" He asked and looked at my arm. He didn't see the entire thing, but he saw ink. "Did you get a tattoo?" He grinned and closed the door behind him. _Bad choice, Martin._

"No!" I snapped and hid my left arm.

"Oh, come on! You know you can tell me anything," he said and I shook my head. My hand was firmly planted around my wand just in case.

"Martin! Stay away!" I threatened, but he didn't listen to my warning. He walked toward me with a pleased smile on his face. I lifted my wand towards him, but he didn't take me serious and kept walking. "Martin!" I warned, my teeth gritting. "Impedimenta!" I said and waved my wand. This caused him to trip and ended up on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" he asked angrily and lifted himself up again. "I just wanted to see your tattoo! Let me have a look!" He jumped towards me before I had the chance to do anything. We both ended up on the floor rolling around. He was laughing all the way. I was worried sick and fought all I could. Martin was stronger than me and threw my wand away.

"MARTIN!" I shrieked and did all I could to get him away from my left arm.

"Come on" he said and his breath caught in his throat when he managed to look at my Mark closely. "Ash…" he gasped and kicked himself away from me.

"Martin…" I begged, but he just shook his head furiously.

"Stay away from me, Ashley!" he screamed and stood up on his feet. This couldn't come out! 'Where's my wand!?' I screamed in my head and looked around. It was in the far corner and I crawled towards it. "Help! CHRIS! LUCAS!" Martin screamed and ran towards the door. I got to my wand just in time to close the door before he ran out and sound proofed the room.

"I can't let you tell everyone, Martin!" I yelled back and came towards him with a furrowed brow.

"Ashley, please! Let us help you," he begged and tears came down his cheeks. He was so hurt and I could practically feel his pain. "Please."

"I don't need any help, Martin," I murmured coldly and looked at him with sympathy. "You should've listen to me warning you about not looking at my arm," I said and shook my head. "Too bad"

"You can't hurt me…" he stated, but it sounded like a question. No, I couldn't, but he didn't need to know that, right?

"Of course I can!" I said and smirked. I took my wand up in front of me and sighed.

"Why did you do this?"

"I chose a side! This is the side I belong to." He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You killed Marcus, didn't you!?" he asked and I sighed. I wasn't going to be the bad guy in movies telling their victim everything and then they get caught. Stupid!

"Maybe." I smirked and took my wand close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Martin. Obliviate ten minutes," I murmured and Martin shot backwards to the wall. That was the memory charm Lucius had taught me before I left. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

The last ten minutes of Martin's memory would be gone forever. I hid my wand and looked at my brother expectantly.

"What happened?"

"You managed to hit your head when you tripped, don't you remember?" He shook his head and I gave him a hug. "I guess you just forgot then" I smirked and chuckled a little.

*

"Do you have everything, sweetie?" my mom asked for the hundredth time that day. We were at station 9 ¾. I was going back to school and my mom decided to follow me. My brothers had all gotten back to school the previous day and today it was my turn.

"Yes, I'm all set." I grinned and gave my mom a hug. "I'm going to be all right, mom. Don't worry!"

"I can't help it," she said and smiled. "It feels like it's the last time I see you" My eyes widened at her and she kissed my forehead. "But of course it's not."

"I love you, Mom. Remember that. Please."

"I will if you remember I love you too." I nodded and took my thoughts with me to the train. I put my trunks inside and found an empty compartment. All the others were outside saying goodbye to their loved ones.

I looked down at my bracelet and smiled. Draco had done pretty much everything to make me forgive him. Why couldn't I just do it? It was too hard. He had hurt me too much. If it hadn't happened right after Marcus I might've been able to forgive him, but not now.

I looked out the window and spotted Potter and his minions jumping aboard. Blaise was talking to Kevin about something and seemed pretty eager; probably Quidditch. After them came the morons named Draco and Pansy. He was doing everything he could not to punch her in the face and she smiled happily. How stupid is it possible to be?

"Ash!" Blaise exclaimed and gave me a big hug. He sat down beside me and took an arm around my waist. It wasn't visible to anyone, but I giggle at him anyway.

"I missed you!" I said and grinned. He wet his lips with his tongue and I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Not because I had anything other than friendly feeling towards him, but because he was so damn cute! Draco came into the compartment with pug face behind him. He looked at me with a begging gaze, but I looked away and out the window instead.

"Be a little nice to him, Ashley," Blaise whispered, but I shook my head.

"Ashley, I-" Draco started, but I stood up quickly and excused myself saying I needed to go to the toilet. No one bought it, but I didn't care. "Ashley!" I didn't turn to the sound of his voice. I just walked down the hall. "Ashley!" Draco yelled again and grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What!?" I snapped and narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?" he held my arms tight and took me closer to his chest. I was at the verge of tears. It was too painful to look at him.

"Can't you forgive me?" he whispered, but I shook my head. "You're wearing my bracelet…did you read the letter?"

"Yes," I whispered and looked into his deep grey eyes.

"And it's still not enough for you to forgive me?"

"No," I whispered and tried to break free from him. "Let me go, _Malfoy!" _I practically sneered and tried to push him away. He bent his head down to mind and our lips met. His soft lips moved with mine and I sighed. It felt so right, so good and my heart fluttered happily. The butterflies in my stomach flied freely and I sighed into his mouth. 'No!' I yelled at myself and managed to push him away. "No!" I said with tears down my cheeks. "Draco, please!" I begged and he let go of my hands. I took off and ran away from him sobbing.

*

I found an empty compartment after that and sat down with some snack and enjoyed the rest of the trip in silence. We were witches and wizards, but we had to take a train… it makes no sense!

I jumped off the train and looked at the chaos around me: stressed out people everywhere. I walked to get to the thestrals to get up to the school. I was so hungry! I sat up in the carriage and waited for someone to join me so I could get away from here.

"… Hermione, he's one of them now" I looked down and saw Potter and his friends join me. Bad luck much!? "I saw-" he got hit in the side by the Mudblood and looked at me.

"Hello," Granger said and sat opposite of me, I just nodded my head.

"Typical with our luck! We have to sit in the carriage with a Slytherin." I turned and glared at him with my teeth clenched.

"Ron, stop it!" Granger said and slapped him on the back of his head. Potter followed the two and sat down beside me. Beside him again sat the little sister of the red head family. They shared quite a few looks and I rolled my eyes. They spoke eagerly the whole way up to the castle. When we stopped they walked off and so did I.

"Crap!" I cursed and shivered.

"Hey, Ash!" Blaise was waiting by the door for me with a huge grin.

"Blaise!" I sighed with relief and smiled. He took his arm around my shoulder and led me inside to the Great Hall. "I'm so hungry," I complained and Blaise chuckled. We sat down, Blaise beside Draco and I beside Kevin.

"I hope your holiday break was enjoyable and relaxing. Now it's time for a new trimester with hard work. Enjoy!" Dumbledore said in his typical manner and the food was served. Thank God! I grabbed some chicken breasts and some rice.

"Yum!" I commented and kept chewing. Blaise chuckled beside me and I rolled my eyes at him. "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Fine," he shrugged and took a piece of his sausage. "We had a party last night and it was great fun. You should've been there though"

"I wanted to, trust me," I said and he asked me how my holiday was. "I spent some last quality time with the family and stuff so it was okay I guess. Oh and-" I bent my head closer to his and whispered the rest. "Martin saw my Mark" Blaise's eyes widened and I grinned. "But I made him forget it with oblivate."

"Good girl," he commented and ruffled my hair before we continued eating.

**Did you like it? Let me know, please! :)**


	15. Fighting Both Pansy and Malfoy

"I think I'll go to bed," I said and stood up. "It's school tomorrow." I started walking. "Good night!" I yelled and walked up towards the girls' dormitory. I changed and tucked myself under the duvet to sleep. Pansy came in the door and I gave her a glare. "Bitch," I murmured and closed my eyes.

"What did you call me?!" she asked and I sat up in my bed.

"I called you a bitch, alright?" I said and she came towards my bed.

"No, that's not alright!" she said and I rolled my eyes at her. "It's you who's a bitch! You stole my boyfriend!" she shrieked and I smirked. Under the duvet I tightened my hand around my wand, to be on the safe side.

"You weren't dating," I stated and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Now, if you don't mind… I would like for you to walk away from my bed so I don't have to fall asleep to your ugly face," I said and smirked a little.

"You bitch!" she shrieked and slapped my face. I took a deep breath and looked at her. She looked a little worried and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're dead, Parkinson!" I screamed and jumped at her. She fell to the ground with me on top. I slapped her across the face and she screamed.

"I'll kill you!" she shrieked and pushed me off her and came towards me and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. I screamed and pressed my wand towards her chest. She was lucky and slapped it out of my hand.

"Damn," I cursed and crabbed after it, but she grabbed my foot and dragged me the other way. I kicked her and she jumped on me. Pansy straddled me and slapped my face again. I took my hand up to her hair and pulled. She screamed in agony and I smirked.

"You bitch!" she said and clawed my cheek with her nails.

"What the hell?" I shrieked and punched her in the face. She gasped, but punched me back. I pushed her off me and fell backwards. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at her.

"Calm down, Ashley," she said afraid and I chuckled.

"You're not so tough now are you?" I said. "Stupefy," I said and Pansy hit the wall and screamed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Matilda (one of our roommates) asked when she opened the door. I hid my wand and looked at her.

"Get her away from me!" Pansy screamed from the floor and I rolled my eyes. Matilda walked over towards her and gasped.

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing," Matilda said and helped Pansy up and headed towards the door.

"I'll come too," I said and walked after them out. "I need to get some stitches, too. I think…" I said when I saw the blood I had on my hands.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked from the sofa. "What the…?" he asked when he saw Pansy having problems walking and my bleeding face.

"We had a fight," I snarled and glared at Pansy. She whimpered and looked at Draco.

"Come with me to the Hospital Wing, Draco?" she asked and I crossed my arms across my chest. I narrowed my eyes at her and raised my wand.

"Do you want me to kill you, Parkinson?" I asked in a calm voice and her eyes widened. Draco let a little laugh escape his lips and I narrowed my eyes at him. I put my wand down.

"I think we should go now," Matilda said and followed Pansy to the door. I walked after them when I heard Draco.

"Do you want me to come?" I turned and I saw he had stood up. I shook my head and walked away.

*

"Oh, what happened?!" Madame Pomfrey asked when we walked in the door.

"They got in a fight," Matilda answered and followed Madame Pomfrey to a bed where she could lie Pansy down. I took the bed opposite of her and laid there. She took care of Pansy first and I laid there waiting. Snape came through the door looking furious, what a shock!

"What happened?" he asked and looked from Pansy to me. "Explain," he demanded and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She stole my boyfriend!" Pansy said and I sat up in the bed glaring at her.

"I didn't!" I shrieked.

"Girls, please," Snape said and rolled his eyes. "No matter who stole the boy or not I don't want this to happen again, do you understand?"

"Fine," I said and sighed. I wished Draco was here, taking care of me, caring. Snape had asked us again if we understood this wasn't to happen again and we nodded our heads. He had seemed quite amused when he had turned on his heel and walked out.

"Oh, that's a nasty cut," Madame Pomfrey said and took a piece of paper and cleaned the cut I had in my face. "Here," she said when she was finished and gave me a little glass of green liquid. I took it in my mouth and swallowed.

"Crap," I murmured disgusted by the drink and cringed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said and rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to stay here tonight," Madame Pomfrey said and I stood up.

"Good," I said and started walking. "Thank you!" I told her and closed the door after me. Pansy needed to stay the night and I laughed. I walked down the hall and luckily I didn't meet Filch.

"Ashley," Blaise said from the chair he sat in. "I'm glad you're okay." He took a sip of his drink.

"You're drinking now?" I asked surprised and laughed. "We have school tomorrow," I informed him as if he was stupid and he nodded.

"I sleep better," he informed me and I sat down on the sofa and took the glass and took a sip. I noticed Draco looking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked and he smiled.

"Nothing," he said and leaned back in the sofa.

"What happened between you and Pansy?" Blaise asked and I yawned.

"You can't guess that?" I asked and he smirked.

"I want you to tell me… so I'm sure," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I called her bitch, she slapped me, I slapped her back and it just continued," I said and yawned again. "How much is the clock?"

"Eh… 2:00 AM," Blaise said and I sighed.

"I think I'll go to bed" I said and walked towards the girls' dormitory.

"Sweet dreams!" Draco said.

"Good night!" Blaise said.

"You too," I said while walking up, then I crawled under the covers in my bed and fell asleep.

*

"Hurry, Millicent!" I said and rolled my eyes. "Did you die in there?" I asked. She had been in the bathroom for half an hour and I needed a shower before school. I smelled like Pansy…

"All yours," she said irritated and I walked in. I took a quick shower and went to the mirror to apply make- up. My eye was still a little blue, but nothing I couldn't cover with a little concealer. I got dressed and walked out to the dormitory and saw that everyone was gone. I grabbed my Defense Against the Dark Arts book and I walked down the stairs and saw Blaise waiting for me.

We walked towards the Great Hall to get some food before class. I took an egg and some bread and started eating.

"You coming?" I looked up from my plate and saw Draco looking worriedly at me. I had fallen asleep in with my hands supporting my head.

"Yeah," I answered and took an apple before following him, Blaise and the rest of them came out of the Hall and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. We had this class with Gryffindor so they were there waiting. Draco smirked and walked over to Potter.

"Still alive, Potter?" Draco asked and sighed. "What a shame," I let a little laugh escape my mouth and Blaise was smiling. Potter rolled his eyes at the comment while Weasley made the mistake by walking up to Draco with his wand ready.

"Can't you do everyone a favor, Malfoy, and drop dead?" he said and Draco laughed.

"Do you remember last time you pointed your wand at me, Weasel? You ended up puking snails," Draco said and Weasley narrowed his eyes.

"Weasley! Put that wand away," Snape said and he put it away. "I don't want to see you pointing that wand at anyone if you aren't told to," he said and opened the door. "Ten points from Gryffindor." We walked into the classroom and I sat down beside Susan since Blaise sat beside Draco in front of us. Susan was also a Slytherin; she had blond short hair and completely blue eyes.

"Draco needs to lay off Potter or he'll be in trouble," Susan told me and I looked at her shocked and laughed.

"You're joking, right?" I asked and she frowned.

"No? Should I?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's been like this for six years and let's face it… who cares?" I asked and looked at Snape who'd started to talk.

"Today we're going to talk about vampires," Snape said and I smiled. Vampires interested me, so this could be fun. "Vampires are the walking dead. Their body is dead, but they're still alive. They live by killing humans and drinking their blood," Snape said and I listened. "If you meet a vampire, you're in trouble. They're very hard to kill and the only way is to…" Snape continued to give us information about vampires. "For homework you have to write an essay about vampires"

"How long does it have to be, sir?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Till you think I'll approve!" Snape snapped back and packed his things and walked out. I walked with Susan to our next class and found out she was way too nice for my liking. She was so innocent and kind. If she heard about with my fight with Pansy last night she would think I was crazy.

"Hey!" Susan yelled and walked over to a few Slytherins who were bullying a little Gryffindor. "Leave him alone!" I walked after her and rolled my eyes.

"Susan, let's just go," I said, but she walked towards the older Slytherins.

"Stop bullying those who're smaller then you," she said and the boy smirked. The little Gryffindor ran away now that he had the chance.

"Like you for an example?" He asked and walked closer to her. The boy pushed her a little and she lost balance and fell. I walked up to them and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Another traitor… trying to protect the Gryffindors," he said and walked up to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not trying to protect the damn Gryffindor! I don't bloody care about him! I'm protecting my fellow Slytherin," I said and crossed my arms across my chest. He walked up to me and pushed me a little. I heard someone whistle and the boy looked behind me. The older Slytherin looked slightly nervous and backed off.

"Whatever," he said and walked away. I looked behind me and saw Draco. They walked away because of him? Cowards!

"Why? Why did you do that?" I asked Susan in frustration.

"I couldn't let them bully that little boy," she whimpered nervously and I helped her up from the ground.

"Why not?"

"Ashley! You did not just ask me that? What happened to you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I became a Slytherin, Susan!" I told her. "You should too," I said and walked towards Draco. "Why did you do that?" I asked him irritated.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make them go away!"

"You know… you could just thank me?" he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"I had everything under control, Malfoy," I said angrily and walked away.

"You know what, Ashley?" he yelled after me. I stopped and turned around. "I'm tired of this little game of yours," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "I apologized and told you I was in love with you! What more can I do?" he asked me and people started murmuring to themselves.

"How about not sleeping with Pansy?" I asked furiously.

"I didn't!"

"You would've done it if I didn't walk in, you idiot!" I screamed at him and stamped my feet.

"Ashley, I didn't know…" he started, but I cut in.

"That you were drunk doesn't matter, Draco!" I said and walked away. I saw Pansy come my way and I narrowed my eyes at her. She whimpered and looked away. I could feel people's stare in my back, but I didn't care.

"Blaise," I said and hugged him. "Can I sit with you?" I asked when Flitwick opened the door for us.

"Of course," he said and raised an eyebrow. We walked in and found a seat in the back. Draco walked in and had Pansy after him. They sat down together in front of the room. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same. "You had another fight?" Blaise asked and I nodded.

"Today we'll be practicing the Oblivion charm," Professor Flitwick said and I sighed. I already knew it and had used it on Martin days before.

"Damn," I murmured and Blaise just laughed at me.

"You'll learn the hand motion first… like this," he said and the whole class did as told, even me.


	16. A Plan and a Morning Surprise

**Author Note: Here's the new chapter you guys! I know I'm really bad at updating this, but I'm doing as best I can, so… Be patient, okay? :) I will like to thank my beta again for her amazing betaing! It's really helped me become a better writer, so, thank you so much! :D Now… Enjoy!**

My mind thought about the project Draco and I had ahead of us constantly. 'What to do with the old man?' I asked myself as I walked down for dinner that one night. School had been okay I guess. Draco and I had stayed away from each other the past couple of days; I spent my time with Blaise.

"Hi, Ashley!" a girl in my class greeted me as I walked along the Slytherin table. The first grades had finally started talking more freely and I heard some devious small boys plan a prank on one of the Griffindors. Good boys!

"Hi, Blaise," I said as I sat down beside him in the middle of the way to long table. "Hi, guys," I greeted the others with a nod. They nodded back and continued their argument of who was hotter between two girls.

"Hi, Ash! I haven't seen much of you today," he remarked and frowned slightly.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind," I told him and leaned my head in my hands on the wooden table. My eyes bore past the ugly face of Millicent and into the wall. Maybe we could just take Dumbledore up to the Astronomy tower and push him over the railing. We could just say: "OH, look! A bird!" and push him in the back and there he went. I guess I'd started grinning because the next thing I knew Blaise was asking if I was feeling okay. "Yeah, why?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You looked kind of… insane there for a minute," he responded and I just gave him an innocent grin. Dinner was served without many words from the teachers. Principal Dumbledore wasn't even there…

"Where the hell is Dumbledore?" I wondered out loud and raised an eyebrow at my fellow Slytherins. My eyes stopped a few seconds at Draco much to my dislike. I didn't want to like him so much! He was a cheating bastard! That's what he was! We hadn't been together though, but still!

No one answered my question, which I guess means that no one knew. Why should they know why the principal was away anyway?

That evening I decided to give my hard thinking a break and read a book. That had been quite a long time since I'd last read one. This one was about a girl who had gotten her heart broken and was after her cheating boyfriend to kill him. I have no idea how I ended up with that book.

I had one of my legs on the wall of the black couch and the other one in Blaise's lap, he was trying to study, but that seemed hard with all the talking around him. The first years were awfully loud all of a sudden! Well, the gossiping forth years didn't help either.

"I'm going to the library!" Blaise told me annoyed and slapped his books together with quite some force.

"Aha," I murmured and didn't look up from my book.

"I'm sorry that made you so sad," Blaise said ironically and a small smile traced my lips. The book was just getting interesting, okay?

"Aha," I said for good measures and grinned into the book. Blaise walked off with his books under his arm and he was gone.

I read some more till my eyes got tired and so did my concentration. I took my arm into my pocket and fished out the bracelet I got from that slimey pig sitting across the room. I hid the jewelry behind my knees so no one would know. It was so incredible beautiful and shiney! It made me think of the meaning behind the charms and I couldn't help but smile.

I felt someone breath in my ear and I jumped up startled. I whirled around and saw Draco sit there with a devious smirk.

"Looking at the bracelet, are we?" he said and wiggled his eyebrows flirtiously.

"No," I said quickly and closed my palm to hide it from his view.

"I think you are," Draco said and smiled at me sweetly. "I think you miss me," he stated and grinned slightly as he became more comfortable on the arm of the couch.

"Well, you're wrong!" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Would you say the same thing if I gave you some veritaserum?" Draco asked back and I just glared at him flatly.

"What do you want?" I asked and sighed with displeasure.

"We have some plans to make, come on," he said and straightened up so he was standing. I just sat there glaring at him with my book close to my chest. "Hey, I didn't give you the mission, okay?" he snapped and crossed his arms across his muscley chest. That perfect musc- Wait! Bad Ashley! Bad!

"I can take care of the mission by myself! Now, go away!" I snapped, turning my head away from him.

"You're not doing this alone! It's dangerous and I'm a part of this, so…" He waved his hand and urged me after him. I followed him angrily and stumped after him.

We walked up to his room where he chased someone away so we could be alone. He then sat down in what I assumed was his bed and I just stood there. He offered me to sit down beside him, but I ignored him and slung myself down in the bed I assumed was Blaise's.

"So, what do you want?" I asked and put my hands behind my head to look at him opposite me. "I have a book to read!"

"Well, I was thinking that we needed to figure out how to do this… We need a plan, Ash."

"Don't call me Ash Malfoy!" I snapped and narrowed my eyes at him. "There's no point in acting as everything is okay, because they certainly aren't!"

"Fine! Johnson! We need a plan!"

"That was better," I murmured and gave him a fake smile. Draco looked slightly pissed to and we ended up sitting in a tense and an uncomfortable silence for quite some time.

"Alright! A plan!" Draco said suddenly to break the silence and I actually sighed happily. I hated uncomfortable silences, but I didn't want to break this one. That seemed like Draco's job at this moment.

"Any ideas?" I asked and scooped up to lean against the bed board.

"No, not really… we could poison him maybe?" he sort of asked and shrugged.

"With what?" I asked and gritted my teeth. Maybe we were lucky and Dumbledore fall over dead someday soon.

"Some deadly poison of course… We could try that, sounds good?" Draco asked and I bit my lip deep in thought. Could that actually work? How would we get him to drink it anyway? It wasn't like we could put up a table outside and pretend to sell lemonade.

"How're we going to get him to drink it?" I asked wonderingly and frowned slightly.

"Eh-" Draco trailed off with a deep exhale and fell backwards on his bed and raised one knee while the other stayed down. We laid there thinking about the mission. How in the world where we going to get Dumbledore to drink poison?

"Maybe we should think about something else?" I asked and he nodded without a word. Now there was another silence where we thought. I was about to suggest my 'pushing-Dumbedore-over-the-railing-in-the-Astronomy-Tower' plan when Draco started grinning.

"How about something dangerous touching?" He asked and I frowned slightly. "Don't you remember when we had about that spell you could put on different objects and when someone touched that object they could die?" he asked and I just shook my head with a frown. "We had abou-"

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a group of guys walked into the room while laughing and talking to each other. Blaise was among them. It seemed he had given up on his homework.

"Are we interrupting something?" one of the guys asked and looked from me to Draco. The ferret looked pretty pissed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Not really," I said and stood up from the bed I was laying in. "How about you find that out before next time Malfoy?" I asked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure."

I walked out of the door passing the guys on my way out. When I was seated in the couch again with my book I gave up and decided to go to bed.

The next day went by without much fuss. Draco had fun teasing Potter, school was boring, meals and a lot of uninteresting conversations about non sense with the guys. Kevin told me about his sister who went to Beauxbaton in France and I listened intently how stuck up she was.

There was something weird with those short skirt girls; they were stuck up and rude. Some of them at least. They had all been towards me.

The next thing I knew there was weekend and I had no plans what so ever. Which was good actually. It gave me some time to think about the mission I had in front of me and the consequences if I didn't go through with it.

On the evening of Friday the guys joined me at the little group of couches a little away from the others. They had tons of fun drinking fire whiskey, telling jokes and talking about nothing at all. I was okay with a butterbeer and looking into the fire thoughtfully.

"Ashley? Why are you being so quiet?" Theo asked opposite of me and I looked up to see everyone was looking at me.

"I'm just tired, that's all," I told them and stood up with a yawn. "See," I pointed out and walked away waving over my shoulder.

The clock was just past ten and I was going to bed. Wow. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into the soft cover and sighed happily. I hadn't lied when I said I was tired. It had been a tiring week with a lot of home work. My eyelids slipped further down and soon I was into unconsciousness.

My plan for a Saturday morning was not being wakened my Matilda with a loud shout from the door across the room. I sat up in bed with a confused expression and glared at the red headed girl.

"The guys want you downstairs as soon as possible," she told me and I frowned slightly. What the hell did they want? I rolled out of bed and got myself as far as presentable as I bothered with and walked down. I wore dark green sweat pants, a black camisole with my hair in a bun on top of my head.

"What do you want?" I asked when I had walked over to them with narrowed eyes. They were all in their training gear and I had a bad feeling. They all turned their heads to me with a smirk. "What?" I asked uneasy and I looked at Draco.

"Remember what HE said about coming in shape and staying there. Well, Quidditch haven't started yet so we have to train on our own," Draco explained and shrugged slightly. I frowned and looked at the clock. It was barely past nine and my jaw fell down.

"No way in hell," I said calmly with a sweet smile. "Good night!" I told them and headed towards the stairs. I heard the guys stand up and I swallowed hard. My pace quickened and I was almost running when someone shouted:

"GRAB HER!" behind me and the next thing I knew I had about four guys on top of me. They were all laughing hysterically and I had trouble breathing.

"Could you get off of me? I can't breathe!" I shouted and turned my head with a glare. They moved away, but they still held me still so I wouldn't run. "I don't want to train," I complained and pouted at them.

"You kind of have to," Kevin said and stuck his tongue out at me. "Come on; let's go to the pitch now!"

"I don't have my training clothes on," I said and smiled a little. If I had to go up to get them I wouldn't come down again. No way! It seemed like Draco knew that and he held up a bunch of clothes he had under his arm. "How'd- What!"

"It's incredible what I can do isn't it?" he asked with a smirk and the boys dragged me out of the room. I complained all the way down there, it's pretty impressive they hadn't given up yet. This was going to be a hard couple of hours.

**Review please, it helped with the motivation! Tell me if you liked it or if not, what you didn't like! I appreciate it a lot! :) **


End file.
